The Unwarranted Hero
by robert32514
Summary: Betrayed by those he trusted, and hiding a dangerous secret within himself, Harry Potter is forced into self exile. But when a person connected to him threatens his peace, he must stand with a group dedicated to saving the World from darkness, and must fight his progenitor beside his Uncle. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 1 Dragged back into the game**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: One of the authors on my fav.'s list started a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover fanfic that I actually liked and hoped to see more. It's now going on almost four years since it was posted, and still no updates. I sent him a message asking to adopt his fic, but received no answer. So, this is another Harry Potter/Avengers fic, inspired by his in hopes he will not only like, but approve of. So, VINcredable, if you're reading this, please don't hate or blast me bro, but this ones for you. Hiyo-Silver, aaawwwwaaayyyyyyy!**

 **Ch. 1 Dragged back into the game**

 **Stuttgart, Germany**

 **Harry's POV**

'Save the Planet.' Whenever I read that bumper-sticker, I've had to laugh. 'Save the Planet.' What for? And from what, ourselves? What about God? Can he help us? I don't think so. God gave us what we have to see how we'll use it. Shit, rats in a cage would have done it better. Life's a bitch, and then you die. Bumper-sticker Philosophy. Yeah, right. Sometimes, you get a second chance.

It seemed that no matter where I went, trouble follows. It's been several years since Tom's fall, that I had been looking forward to a normal life. Except now, more than ever, I feel like Fates bitch.

After the war, I was forced to flee Britain as a whole after snake-face's death. I knew I would be on the run due to those that at one point in time, I called my friends and mentors not knowing I had them under watch from one of several beings I trusted. Of course, I saw it coming, and the perpetrators never thought I'd be prepared for it or even suspected them. God, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank magic for giving me Dobby for as long as he stood by me. Lucius was a fool, not paying attention to what was in his hands when he tossed that damn book into the little guys hands.

After that night, Dobby became my go-to guy. He helped me figure out who my real friends were, and whom were just fakes. Damn the fates, I miss the little guy.

After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I went into hiding. And yet, Sirius and Remus revealed certain truths to me via both of my parents diary's that none save Sirius and Remus themselves being the surviving individuals outside of myself would ever truly know the truth of. Sirius and Remus played their part in keeping me alive and making sure I was well trained and well prepared for my part in this world as both a Lord and a warrior. But in the end, it didn't matter as the old fool played his last card before old Severus killed his ass after finding out how he was solely responsible for the death of my mother. He earned my forgiveness and my respect then and there. Taking out Tommy was not easy. Bastard set me up when before his untimely demise, old goat fucker tricked Sirius and Remus out of hiding. When they died, I became a one man army, when at the same time, I wound up saving innocent muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods that the Death Eaters and Tommy had locked up in Malfoy's place.

Dobby, as his last act in life, aided me in getting them out, while taking a knife to the lungs that was meant for me via Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione Granger, one of the muggleborns captured, a girl I once called friend, pleaded for me to forgive her after what she intended to do to me at the expense of the manipulative old bastards insistence. Learning that the goat fucker had allowed her parents to die and her to be captured, changed her. She earned her spot back into my already hardened graces, but not my heart. Never again.

Never again, will I let someone get too close. Not only after just losing Dobby, but Hedwig as well. Tom killed her to get to me. Bad move for him. Hermione understood this of course and couldn't blame anyone but herself, but as a way to make amends and restitution, she became just one of several of my only sources of information. Finding out how much Tommy feared Death allowed me to find a way to remove his head from his shoulders, Permanently. And as I did his magical pet slaves, his so called Death Eaters, placed his and their heads on pikes in the middle of Diagon Alley to show the people, how far one should never go to piss off a Potter. I'm willing to bet wherever the spirit of Dracula was, he'd be smiling and raising a toast to my ass.

For years, I've been on the run from Britain, with the other countries aiding me in keeping the Auror's that the Ministry of Great Britain kept sending, off of my ass. I have my contacts in that backwater country, feeding me tidbits here and there, allowing me to keep three steps ahead of Britain day in and day out. Of course, all of the other countries threatened to cut off funding, aid, shipments, and such if the Ministry of Magic kept sending their goons after me while in their country. So it was, I was forced into self exile while evading those remaining few I once called friends and killed and died for, to protect.

Dumbledore tried to hide a lot of information from me about my place within the Government, but like I said, Sirius and Remus took care of that. But the moment I went into exile, I had my Godbrother Neville act as my proxy while leaving a message for the Ministry, that if anything were to happen to Neville or those I consider my only true friends and family, then I'd return to make sure they'd never see the light of the next day again as I'd do to them what I did to Tommy and his bitches. Because I was now a wanted man in Magical Britain, I was considered public enemy number one, extremely dangerous, and so people knew to be afraid of me and left those mentioned under my protection, alone.

Traveling the globe, I'd seen the darkness in mans hearts, not just magical, but mundane or muggle as well, as I visited the war ridden countries, giving aid when and where I could. Even met a scientist named Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, whom I befriended and learned after earning his trust, that the good Doctor, through an accidental overexposure to something he called 'Gamma radiation', underwent a transformation resembling something like that of a jade skinned muscular troll in height and size when angered, and it was quite painful as well where the transformations were concerned, almost like how a Werewolf feels pain when they transform. When an American General chased after the man at the time I was around Bruce, I made sure Bruce was more than hidden and magically sent or deposited elsewhere. Eventually, after learning some medical skills and giving him some calming drought potions and instructions in how to make more and where to find the ingredients in return, we went our separate ways.

I didn't just learn new muggle studies and magical studies on my travels during my exile, I also learned how to fight. I ended up in Japan where I was taken under the wing of a Martial Arts Master whom was also magical and yet taught both Magical and mundanes the skills to defend themselves as well as healing, and whom knew my story and didn't pity me because of my losses. But he did respect me because the only people I hurt or killed were those deserving of the pain and deserving of death. He went so far as toteach me how to heal as he said that in order to become an even greater warrior, one must also learn to heal, and so he taught me what I needed to learn. He then had a Master Swordsmith/ Japanese mystic forge a blade just for me. During this time, I had my eyes fixed with laser surgery, removing the need for glasses and contacts. I spent several years in Japan before my friend felt I was ready to continue my world journey of self discovery. The blade he placed in my hands, as a final way of honoring me, made sure that only those of my blood would be able to use the blade when my blood was added to its creation. There were runes etched on it that ensured that it would not break, and could cut almost anything. I'd later learned that the Master Swordsmith had somehow gotten a hold of some metal he learned was called vibranium. The vibranium from what I was told, came from a place in Africa through an acquaintance of his in a village called Wakanda. The vibranium itself was merged with titanium steel during my swords creation and sharpened in such a way I'd never know how to repeat, but yet my new swords blade was acid etched, for extreme effectiveness.

Now in Stuttgart, Germany, I just cleared things with the magical authorities in order to be allowed to remain in Germany for however long I liked, just so they could thumb their noses at Great Britain, which I found no problem with.

I was just enjoying the night air after donning my new leather jacket. Feeling as if I needed it, I slipped my sword into an enchanted pocket in on the inside, hiding it from plain view. I walked among the populace, enjoying the somewhat quiet night when some people began crying out, running from one of the biggest buildings in the area. I felt a powerful magic user nearby, and yet, it also felt familiar somehow. Among some of the running and screaming populace, some dumbass in dark green leather walked out with what appeared to be a long golden cane with an blue jewel encrusted on the tip of it. Suddenly, his body began to change, a helmet with a ridiculously long curved horns appeared on his head, the cane too changed, elongating to just over several feet with a curved blade resembling that of a scorpions stinger, shining in the light of the streets lights as it did so while in his hands.

As the people scrambled to get away from the guy, a German Police cruiser came around the bend and turned towards the guy, only for the psycho to keep walking and barely turned, raising the scepter and blasting the car with the jewels apparent power, killing the Law Enforcement Officers instantly while throwing the now burning wreckage onto its front, skidding as it passed him from behind. He kept walking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I felt the power as it flew from the scepter/spear that resided in his hands, and let me tell you, I was shaking somewhat in both fear and awe of the power in of itself as it was truly terrifying. But, for some unknown reason the man who now began to make magical constructs of himself with the scepter in hand, surrounding myself and the people, seemed more familiar to me now more than ever. He stopped before us, demanding we kneel, and yet the people were too frightened to think until he slammed the scepter down, bellowing for us to kneel. For the moment I did so with the people, my eyes roaming to ensure the people were safe. If I was going to act, I was going to wait until an opportunity to presented itself, as I had no wish for there to be collateral damage.

The man whom I'm going to call Longhorn for now, spreads his arms, smiling in child-like glee as he walked amongst us, "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he asked. I don't look him in the eyes as my head is lowered, and yet I also slam my occlumency shields down, to hide my magic from him in case he can feel and sense it, and yet Longhorn continues his monologue. "It's the unspoken truth of Humanity, that you crave subjugation.

I can tell, the guys full of himself and silently snort at his words, hopefully not drawing attention to myself.

"The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity, you were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I mentally shake my head at the idiocy of his preaching words of so called 'Wisdom'. There was movement to my left, as an old man began to stand, and yet, I saw on his left wrist, a tattoo. But, not just any tattoo, a tattoo of numbers. And it was then I knew. I knew the old man had been forced to kneel once before to another madman and dictator. I reach out, making sure the old man didn't move. He turned to me with a questioning expression. I shake my head.

"Stay down, old man. Being a Hero, is overrated." I sighed as I rose to stand in his place. "Believe me, I know." I said as I turn from him, to Longhorn.

"I believe, I told you to kneel." Longhorn says to me, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I kneel to no man." I growl out.

"I am far from an ordinary man."

"If you say so. I've never in my life, ever knelt to other men, including those who were like you." I sneer. He's taken aback at this, and yet sneers right back at me in a way that suddenly reminds me of...well, me. He and I resemble one another and I begin to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I begin to really look at him.

"There are no men like me." he smiles dangerously.

"There are always men like you. And like you will soon learn, they all fall in the end. It's a vicious circle." I shot back. It was then I began to release my magic as it flowed to my finger tips. He see's this, and raises a single eye.

Raising the scepter threateningly towards me, he then says loudly to the still kneeling crowd while keeping his eyes on me, the scepter now glowing with soon to be released energy, "Look to this young man, people. Let him be an example."

The scepter then shoots a glowing bolt of light blue energy at me as I begin to raise my arms and mentally begin to call up a magical shield to deflect the beam when a man in a red, white, and blue, patriotic suit lands in front of me, a circular shield on his arm, that deflects and sends Longhorns bolt right back at him, causing him to fly back and onto his front.

As the patriotic man rises, his shield coming to his side, I begin to recognize who stood before me as I had once done a study of him as a child during my years in Primary. Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty, saved my life. I find myself somewhat in awe, and yet I was sure I could have stopped that bolt on my own, so I narrow my eyes at the guys back.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." The Captain says.

Longhorn, obviously recognizing the Captain well as I and the frightened people, huffs, and then smiles as he uses the scepter to aid in his rising from the ground, "The Soldier, the Man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." he says as he as a jet lowered from the sky. I recognize a Mini-gun as it lowers and shifts into its full form and points at Longhorn.

 ** _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_** a female voice from inside the jet demands.

'Loki?' I say in my mind as it all clicks into place. According to the journals of my father, this guy was one of the Norse Gods of Asgard and someone my father and his friends worshiped when they were still alive. I also learned something else in those journals. My father James Potter, was struck with an _'Impotence Curse'_ via one of his enemies amongst the Death Eaters back in the day. Crying out to Loki, his prayers were answered and my mother mated with the Norse God, only once. But apparently it was enough as my mother learned months later, that she was pregnant with me. Once I was born, James took me as his son and blood adopted me into the Potter family in name, blood, and magic. I thought it was bullshit, but now that I think about it, I once thought magic wasn't real. It's now, that I realize my father was being honest with himself, and in turn, me. The man who now stood before me and the Captain, not only was he Loki, the God of mischief, but he was my true father. Gods, I hate my life.

Loki points and fires his scepters bolt at the ship which on instinct and because I can't stand to see good people get hurt or die, I lash out with my own magic, throwing out a pulse of magical energy, and pushing the beam far off to the right and away as the Captain hurls his shield at Loki's chest, causing the Trickster to stumble back a bit. The shield returns to the Captains hand as he charges the Trickster, and then throws a right hook that connects with Loki's jaw.

By this time, the people began to run in which ever way as I stood and watched. Waiting in case I needed to act.

The blow hardly affects Loki whom then swings the scepter at the Captain who shields with his,...well, shield. Two more blows follows where Loki forces an opening on the Super Soldier, hammering him in the chest, sending the Captain spinning back on his back by several feet.

I know it's not my problem, and yet, I watch as the Captain tries to attack Loki with the shield again, only for Loki to strike it from the air after its thrown, and to the ground as it comes near him. Both quickly converge and swing on one another, the Captain with his fists, Loki with the scepter until the Captain is struck in the back, sending him several meters forward and to his knees. Loki takes the time to put the butt of the scepter on the backside of the Captains helmet.

I can't find it within myself to stand by and let this continue any further.

 **End of Harry's POV**

"Dammit!" Harry growls to himself. Throwing out his right hand, a bolt of red magical energy sped from his fingers and hits Loki squarely in the chest, making him skid back several meters.

Captain Steve Rogers looked back at Harry and then Loki with bewilderment as did the Black Widow and co-pilot beside her inside off the jet, "So, the boy has a bag of tricks."

Cracking his neck, Harry anticipates what comes next as Loki fires at him, only for Harry to bring his arms together, a gold shield of magical energy coming into being, surrounding him. The bolt collides, sending Harry sliding back several feet, cracks showing on the shield. And yet the shield held. The Man-who-conquered raises his head, looks at the so-called Norse God, and smirks, "My turn." he says as he looks to his right and left, looks at two separate vehicles and thrusts out both of his hands. The cars rise into the air, and for a moment, if one could look closely, Loki sweat drops, eyes wide, and Harry brings his arms down in an criss-cross pattern towards Loki who dives forward as the cars collides with one another, where he once stood, creating a tremendous explosion in the process. Loki brings his head down and uses his arms to covers his head as if to shield himself from the flying car debris due to the explosion.

As he rises almost a minute later, the air from his lungs are removed as a magically-powered punch collides with his stomach, and then his chin, causing the Norse Tricksters helmet to go flying off his head. As Loki's feet rises into the air, Harry then magically empowers his legs and feet, quickly back-flipping in the air, both feet powered by Harry's magic as the boots he wore, steel toed as they were and magically charged, strikes the Trickster in the chin, his head snaps back yet again. His body sails backwards, wherein he then hits the wreckage of one of the destroyed cars, leaving an human shaped indentation as his body sinks somewhat into the car.

Loki, only having felt such power when hit by Thor's hammer, snarls as he begins rising, only to be struck by a flying shield, sending him back into the wreckage even further. He attempted to rise again as he raised the scepter, and yet a bolt of light energy from above hits him in the chest, sending him further into the wreckage.

Both Harry and the Captain looks up and watches as Iron-Man also known as Tony Stark lands among them in his shining red and yellow armor, landing on one foot and knee, rises and stands on both feet. He and the Captain walks up to Loki while Harry merely glares at the Asgardian for a second, only to turn and begin to walk away while Tony opens and points his many weapons at the downed Asgardian who raises his hands in the form of surrender, his armor glowing and shifting into casual wear while several feet behind the two men, his helmet disappears in glowing light. He didn't listen to the daring insult used on his father by Stark or the final words spoken by the billionaire after Loki surrenders. He just doesn't care.

Harry notices the jet landed to his left, and yet, not paying it any further attention, Harry continues to walk away, when a feminine voice halts him, "Hold it. Don't move." the voice demands.

He doesn't look back as his head comes up, and yet he somehow knows she has a weapon trained on his back.

"Identify yourself!" the woman demands.

Harry turns his head slightly as if she was an ant, and yet doesn't answer.

"Agent Romanoff, what's going on?" The Captain asks as he approaches.

"Orders from Fury, I'm to bring him in." she says, her armed hands aim never wavering, and yet still pointing at Harry's back.

"He's a civilian, Agent." the Captain argues.

"This 'civilian', just went toe to toe with Loki, and he's still standing." she shot back.

"Look, I'm not with anybody here. But I couldn't just stand there while the Captain was out-powered, out-muscled, and out-matched in every way. I did my job and don't expect or ask for anything in return. I just want to-erk," Harry smacks his neck as he felt and pulled a dart a dart from his neck. Looking at it, already he feels whatever drug was shot into him, going to work. He tries to shake it off, but its too powerful. He stumbles a bit and is about to fall until a set of strong arms catches him and helps him slowly to the ground. His last visual image is of looking into the pure blue eyes and blond hair of the man he aided earlier.

When he came to, it was to the sound of thunder as he took in a deep breath. He quickly looked around to see where he was when his head snapped up as whatever craft he was in, it had an uninvited visitor on top of it. He tried to move, but found himself strapped and his hands bound by some form of metal containment cuffs. He then looked and watched Tony Stark in his red and gold Iron-Man suit, placed his helmet back on his head, the helmet shifting and locking into place as the eyes of the helmet lights up. The voices of the cramped jet are coming in deep tones in his ears as at first as his eyes see's the Captain grabbing his shield while Stark hits a button at the rear of the jet. A man in silver and black armor with a red cape, jumps down onto the jets lowering ramp, his knee and fist aiding him in his fall. As Stark raises one of his weaponized hands, the whine of the red gauntlet getting loud, only for the blond haired man to strike the Armored millionaire with what appears to be a war hammer, causing him to fly back and into the Captain who didn't have enough time to ready himself as he and Stark fall to the floor of the jet.

As Harry's hearing improves, he watches as Iron-Man refuses to heed the Captains words about 'Needing a plan of attack.' once the Hammer wielding individual grabs Loki by his suit, yanks him forward and in doing so, snapping his restraints, quickly walking to the ramp, twirling his hammer, and flying off into the darkened night with his captive.

 ** _"I have a plan, attack!"_** With his suits repulsors, Stark flies off into the night. Harry remains silent and watches as Steve Rogers grabs a parachute and begins to slip it on, snapping the appropriate parts together on the apparatus.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." the red haired woman warned as Harry now notices her, said.

"I don't see how I can." Rogers replied, clipping the last strap in place.

"These guys come from legend, their basically Gods!" she continued as she looks to Harry, she see him glaring at her and then sees his eyes glowing a deep shade of Jade as he is apparently annoyed with her. She turns back to the Captain as he grabs his shield.

"There's only one God, Ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With those words, he walks to the end of the ramp and jumps into the now silent night.

Harry looks down, and curses his Potter curse, about charging into danger like a foolish Gryffindore and trying to help as he with a near silent mutter, removes the shackles from his bound wrists. He then snaps himself free from the restraints and stands, cracks his neck left and then right and then turns towards the ramp.

"Hold it." the Agent demands. Hearing the click of a gun as a round was chambered, Harry slowly turns back around and faces the woman who once again has a weapon trained on him with both hands.

"You're going to shoot me again, Agent?" Harry asks.

"That wasn't me, last time. That was Stark. But I have my orders, I'm to bring you in." she answers.

"Stark!" Harry says as he nods and then steps forward, forcing her to step back, a single arm outstretched, pointing the gun at his head. He slowly brings up his left hand and places it on the barrel of the gun and with barely any pressure, lowers the weapon, "I'm not the enemy. I did what I did because the Captain could not fight an Asgardian like Loki. Once again, I'm forced to stick my nose into a situation I had no wish to be a part of. You have to let me go."

"Why?"

"Call me foolish, call me a man, it doesn't matter. It's my curse to jump headfirst into dangerous situations and come out smelling like I've been through Hell, but alive. It's who I am, what I do." They stood staring at one another for several seconds before he felt she understood his reasons, lowering the gun to her side as she let him go. He then turns, walks to the ramps end and jumps into the night, falling for a second, before he shot off into the sky, leaving a white vaporous trail behind him. The Agent, Natasha Romanoff, sees this, and is somewhat shocked at first. She schools her features and then smirks, and remembers his words and agrees, "Men." she says as she goes to report this to Director Fury via the radio.

He landed minutes later inside a forested area, he was looking around, not knowing where the Captain was when an object falls to the Earth, in front of him. He takes a step back, hands lighting up with magical energy, preparing to raise a shield when some form of electronic whine sounds and an image via some form of hologram appears before him of a tall, dark skinned man, with a black eye-patch over one eye, in a black shirt, pants, boots, and a black trench-coat. In his hand appeared to be a file. Upon eying the file, he sees his name as the man says his name, **_"Harry James Potter. Born July 31st, 1981 in Wales to James Charlus and Lily Marie Potter-Evans. Raised by your Maternal Aunt Petunia Dursley-Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley alongside their son Dudley right after the mysterious deaths of your parents. Attended Little Winging Primary School until you were Eleven, at which point all records of your existence cease."_** Closing the folder and throwing it aside out of view, the man puts his hands behind his back and continues to speak.

 ** _"Of course, if you look a little deeper, you start to see the real picture."_** Looking Harry in the eyes, he speaks the words that Harry dreads to hear as he has heard them all before, words that he hoped to never hear again, **_"Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Tri-Wizard Champion, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Man-who-Conquered, Hero of the Second Blood war, and more recently, the Dark Lord Potter."_**

 **"Enough!"** Harry cries out. "I am no Dark Lord, I never was. Which begs me to ask, who the hell are you? How do you know so much about me and the Magical Realm? What do you want with me?" he demands, his breathing heavy as his anger sky-rockets.

 ** _"I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We've kept a close eye on you for some time, Mr. Potter. Ever since you ended the Civil War in Europe...And I want to ask for your help."_**

Seeing the sincerity in the man's eyes, Harry bends his head to the side as if in thought, "My help?" he asks. "Your people hold a gun on me, not once, but twice, knocked me out after helping a recently returned to life living Legend, and chained me up as if I was a common criminal after I helped one of your own take down a supposed Norse Deity, and you dare ask for my help."

 ** _"Agent Romanoff and Mr. Stark may have been a little...overzealous, Mr. Potter. But we're facing a crisis on a global scale. We're gathering a group of unique individuals to help resolve it, and I want you to join us."_**

"To what? Save the world?" he snorts. "I did that once, and you know what I got for my troubles? Do you know what happened to me?" he says, his anger growing as his magic began to spike and become visible. "The world spat in my face. I gave up and lost everything I had in Europe, My family, my property, a good portion of my family wealth stolen, traitorous people I once called friends, leaving me only a handful of true friends that I can count on two hands. I was forced to run and go into exile when the Government I saved proclaimed me Tom Riddles successor. I've spent years away from my Country, never able to be near all that remains of my parents. Running from those who used me to their own ends and wants, ONLY TO THROW ME AWAY WHEN THEY HAD NO FURTHER USE FOR ME EXCEPT TO FALSELY MAKE ME OUT TO BE A MONSTER LIKE THE ONE WHOM I WAS FORCED TO END." he shouts as he turns to his left and launches a massive bolt of pure magical energy in a single throw. The impact, creating a massive wave as both Earth and Trees exploded outward, throwing dirt, dust, and wooden debris everywhere.

He fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks, his hands in front of him and shaking as all of the pent up rage finally passes. His shoulders trembled as he finally let out many years worth of anger, hate, and pain, that festered within him, having grown until it could finally be released in a single shot.

Nick let him settle before he spoke again. He held a secret that he waited to reveal to the Potter child, no 'Man' who knelt on both knees before him, his anguish finally out of his system. When he saw that Potter was ready, he began again, **_"You should watch that temper, Mr. Potter. It hasn't been the same since you ran into Dr. Banner over a few years ago."_** Fury said as a matter of fact. Harry's eyes snapped up at the mention of his old friend.

"What do you know of Bruce?" Harry asked protectively.

 ** _"He's one of the 'unique individuals' I mentioned, and he's helping us."_** Fury answered. Seeing no deceit in the mans eyes, Harry sighed in relief.

"He trusts you?" Harry asked.

 ** _"About as far as he could throw us."_** Fury replies with a shrug.

"When you say that, do you mean Bruce or the other guy? Because, let's face it, the other guys got a hell of a throwing arm." Harry chuckled while wiping his face and eyes with a conjured handkerchief.

 ** _"Dr. Banner understands the severity of the situation. He understands that working for us is for..."_**

Harry points at the holographic image, his finger stopping the Director in his words, "Don't, don't even say it. If the words 'Greater Good' comes out of your mouth..." Harry leaves the threat hanging in the air. "I just want to be left alone." he finished in a weak tone of voice.

 ** _"I don't think so. Even after running for all of these years, you still can't resist stopping to help people. I saw the footage in Stuttgart. You stopped that man from standing up when you could have walked away after that, but you intervened when Loki had Rogers down. You have a deep-seated need to help people, Mr. Potter. It's in your nature."_** Fury let that statement hang for a moment, and judging by the look in Harry's eyes, Fury could tell he was getting through to him. **_"Loki has killed eighty people within the last two days. You were able to fight him head to head, and you're still breathing. That makes you an Asset. I'll make you a deal Mr. Potter, you help us, and I promise you, the British Ministry of Magic will never bother you again and more importantly, you will finally be free to go home."_**

'Home!' he thought. The word was almost foreign to him. But the idea to return to Britain without the need to fear the Ministry ever again and take back what they took from him was almost too good to be true. And all that was asked was to aid in saving the world. For a few moments, there was silence between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the battle now raging deep within the forest between Iron-Man and the Hammer wielding blond Harry assumed to be Loki's brother, Thor, his Uncle.

"This...catastrophe you mentioned, could it effect the U. K.?" he asked, despite the betrayal of his former friends and would-be mentors back in Europe, he still had friends he would go great extremes for and would fight and die for.

 ** _"It will effect the whole world,"_** Fury said pointedly. **_"If we don't stop whatever Loki has planned, then Billions will die."_**

"And Dr. Banner is really helping you of his own free will?" Harry asked, placing his hands on his waist. He sensed the Captain the moment this conversation started and knew he was nearby, listening to every word that was said.

 ** _"He is, although he's not happy about it."_** Fury said as a matter of fact.

"But he's not exactly angry about it either. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sighing in resignation and rubbing his face tiredly, "I just know I'm going to regret this. Okay, what do you need me to do?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Fury smiled in satisfaction, he answered, **_"Follow Captain Rogers, he'll show you the way."_** with those words, the holographic image of of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. disappeared in a shimmer of pixelated light.

"You can come out now, I know you've listened almost the entire time. I also know you know that I've agreed to help." Harry said as with a wave, he vanished the holographic device, calling out to the air above him as he raised his head, arms once again intertwined.

The tree above him rustled and the star spangled man dropped to the ground. Rising from a crouch, the man known as Captain America replied, "Yeah, I heard. And I'm sorry about what you've been through. I knew your Grandfather, Charlus. He was a good man and a good friend. Had he lived, what you went through, would never have happened. As it is, I'm glad you decided to help, Mr. Potter." Extending his hand, the Captain introduced himself, "Captain Steven Rogers."

"Harry James Potter." Harry shot back, grasping the outstretched hand. He may not trust right away, but the fact the Captain was well known, even in Europe, to be an honest and trustworthy person and even knew his Grandfather and spoke fondly of the man, put a positive notch in his mental blackboard for showing him whom he could begin trusting at the moment.

A loud explosion echoed from the deeper part of the forest. Harry watched as half a dozen large trees fell to the ground. "If we don't stop them, they'll tear this forest apart." Captain Rogers said.

"Agreed." Harry replied as he and Steve ran side by side, evenly keeping up with each other, towards the battle of God vs. metal man. They reached a cliff overlooking scarred Earth. Trees had been uprooted and smashed to pieces, several craters littered the ground. Thor looked mostly unscathed while Iron-Man's armor had several dents and gashes in it.

Stopping to take in the scene, Steve reared back and released his shield. It flew, reflecting from Thor's head to Iron-Man's chest, and back to Steve's hand, "HEY!" he shouted as he placed the shield back onto his arm. "That's enough." he said as he now had their attention. He jumped from where he stood, landing before the two individuals. Harry too dropped down, leaving a trail of white mist in his wake and landed next to the Man-out-of-time. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

Thor was about to send out a reply when he stopped and took a good long look at Harry, most likely sensing his power and aura, and then turned and looked to his brother who sat on a rocky hill several kilometers away, as he was looking down on the Heroes, "Impossible." he muttered softly.

Steve shot the Thunderer a questioning look when Harry stepped forward and walked to Thor's side, his back to the Captain while his eyes locked onto Loki who was watching from where his brother left him. Thor turned to Harry as his nephew turned his head slightly towards him, an somewhat saddened smile on his face, "Uncle!" Harry acknowledged softly.

 ** _"Say what?"_** Stark called out, a bit perplexed.

 **So, here's the first chapter of a new Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. Dedicated to VINcredable's 'Avengers Initiative' Fanfic. Let me know what you think while I work on the next chapter and more chapters on more of my other fics. Read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family meeting

**The Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 2 Family meeting**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Ch. 2 Family meeting**

The moment the armored millionaire said anything, Harry turned to and looked at the man with an unreadable expression. Quicker than Stark could blink or react, Harry held out a thrusting palm towards him. The results were instantaneous as Tony Stark found himself flying backwards into the forest, neither his palms thrusters nor his boots thrusters unable to react in time to stop him from sailing backwards, let alone flying through a big damn tree.

As he flew, Harry shouted out, "That's for shooting me with a tranq dart, you crazy git."

"Uncle?" Steve asked as he stepped forward and next to Harry.

Sighing as his secret was bound to get out eventually, he answered, "My father kept a journal. Apparently, a Dark Wizard or Death Eater as they liked to call themselves at the time, hit my father with a curse that removed any chances for him to reproduce. He and his friends who called themselves 'The Marauders' while in and out of school, prayed to and cried out for Loki's assistance. Made a deal with him. I'm the byproduct of that deal as Loki took my fathers form and spent the night with my mother. My father kept his end, made me a Potter in name and magic. Kept me out of Odin's grasp."

"What do you mean, kept you from my Fathers grasp?" Thor demanded as he turned fully to and gazed fiercely at his nephew, his hand flexing tightly on his hammers pommel.

"You know damn well what I mean, Uncle Thor." Harry spat venomously as he stepped nose to nose with the Thunderer. "Fenrir, Hel, Jormungandr, Narfi, Vali, Sleipnir. Do any of those names ring a damn bell?" Harry demanded adamantly as he then glared at Thor for several quiet seconds before his eyes sought out and found Lokis a minute later. He then sighed, turned, and proceeded to head towards the Quinjet that the red headed female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who had just landed nearby, while back at where the Captain and Thor stood stock still, Thor looked like he had swallowed something sour as he turned to gaze at his nephews back.

"What did he mean by those names?" Steve asked.

"It's a long story. But basically, those are the names of Loki's other children." Thor said with a tired sigh as Tony Stark flew back towards he and the Captain. Thor spun his hammer afterwords in his hands and then shot off into the air, flying after Loki, the Captain looked to the son of his friend Howard.

Not letting the subject drop and not used to being kept in the dark, he asked the man in the armor the importance of those names after repeating them to him. Stark with the aid of Jarvis, informed Steve the importance of those names. At hearing this information according to the Scandinavian Legends and Poems, even the Super Soldier could not fault Harry for how he felt about Thors father. "You know, that kid has some serious Mojo. Almost short circuited my suit." the Iron-Man said. "Who the hell is this kid?"

"Long story short, he's a Wizard. And yes, Magics real. That's all I can say for the moment." Steve said with a sigh of his own as he began walking after the last Potter. Stark almost snorted, but then called out to the Captain who seemed to ignore him as he was deep in thought from all that he now knew and began to create a mental file on the facts that he had just learned and began to separate what was fiction from what he now knew. Stark ran after the Captain to try and get answers to what was just revealed and the answer he gave him.

Thor pushed his brother towards the craft after having caught up to him. Though he hadn't ran for reasons that escaped him, Thor wasn't about to take any chances, while at the same time, demanding to know why he never informed him about his Midgardian nephew. Loki remained tight-lipped about the truth as his eyes sought out and found his son who sat inside the aircraft, his son whose head rested on his folded hands, deep in thought.

It had been a long time since he laid eyes on his son. His son. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how strong his youngest turned out to be. And yet, he felt and saw how hardened of a warrior his child had become. What had happened that made his son become the man that he now sat across from as his hands were once again cuffed and his body strapped down? Sure, he knew most of what Harry had been through since he was a babe. But, Harry barely glanced at Loki, only to then turn his eyes to the floor.

The ride to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was silent as no one said anything to each other the entire trip.

Director Fury, Phil Coulson, and Maria Hill stood waiting as Fury had an entire troupe of armed S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel in black gear, waiting with him inside the hangar where the Quinjet docked minutes later.

The moment the ramp lowered, Fury could smell and feel the tenseness in the air as Harry waited for the ramp to finish lowering and began walking after the Captain whom had sat beside him during the return trip to the Helicarrier. The Wizard shook Furys hand and the hands of both Coulson and Hill, before he followed Steve. Thor roughly held his brother with one hand as both walked down the ramp, "Welcome back to Earth, Thor. I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." he grasped the Asgardian Princes hand and shook it before turning to Loki, "Good to see you again as well, Loki." He smirked a moment later as the Asgardian trickster merely glowered at him as his men took the Trickster by the arms and began to escort him to a holding cell that was originally meant for Dr. Banner if the Hulk ever decided to come out.

Minutes later, after Natasha exited the craft, she stopped to speak to her boss while Loki was handed off to the armed personnel by his brother. She explained what she was able to, to the best of her abilities, especially when she informed the Director of Potters revelations.

"You're shitting me?" he shot out in shock.

"No Director, I am not." Her expression indeed showed she was not joking about the information she just delivered.

The man known as Fury stood stock still for a moment, taking it all in, when Coulson spoke up, "Doesn't change anything. I've read Potters profile. He's a good man, despite the things he's experienced in his life. I'm sure if he had to pick a side, and he will, he'll choose us. He's always made the right choices despite what the Fates had thrown at him."

"You seem awfully confident about that." Hill said.

"I have to be. If you had read his file from front to back like you should have, you'd agree, Mr. Potter never makes the wrong choices, even under pressure, despite what other people say, think, or even does. He's a lot like the Captain in that regard."

"You got a man crush, Phil." Hill said with a snort followed by a friendly teasing chuckle.

"No, just the ability to see the good in people. Unlike you of course who only looks at the little things instead the whole of the sum." Coulson shot back with a smirk.

Fury, ignoring the Agents barbed talk, shook his head, then turned and walked off, preferably to speak to Loki.

Back on the bridge, Natasha had just walked in with Hill following closely behind her as Phil went to check on Stark, where she looked to see Harry sitting in a seat near Steve around a rather large black high-tech table, his leather trench coat jacket off and hanging from the back of his chair. His arms were crossed as he sat glaring at Thor who stood across the table from him. The Thunderer on the other hand, wore a perplexed expression as he was unsure what to say to his nephew as he looked at him, seeing the glare directed at him. What had he done to deserve the anger and ire his nephew was directing at him? Was it because of the Prophecy of Ragnarok, the battle between he and the World Serpent Jormungandr that was to come to pass in the future?

Suddenly, Bruce Banner arrived in the room. He looked around the room nervously, and yet, the moment he took one look at the familiar Wizard, the Gamma Irradiated scientist smiled in earnest as he redirected himself from where he was going and called out, "Harry?"

The aforementioned Wizard turned his head towards the source of the familiar voice that called his name and smiled, "Bruce Banner, you old bastard. How are you?" Harry asked as he stood, approached, and shook the mans hand, only to turn it into a one armed hug.

"Ugh, God, it's good to see you Harry." he said as they squeezed each other through the one arm hug, and then stepped back, and clapped each other on the shoulders with their free hands.

"It's good to see you too, my friend. What have you been up to?"

"I was in Calcutta recently when S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, asking me for my help." Bruce answered.

"India, huh? Heard that specific village hasn't been doing so well. Was intending to head there myself within the week to give what aid I could when Prince Ass-wipe showed up."

"Harry, according to the journals of your parents, and what little I've heard since seeing Loki in the hallways, he's supposed to be your dad, and you're insulting him!" Bruce admonished.

"My fathers dead, Bruce. Has been since October of 81." Harry said with a pained sigh as he went and sat back in his seat. "Loki just supplied the Genetics. My mother and Father did the rest from there."

Thor hearing this, winced. He wanted to get to know his nephew as much as possible, but seemed to be blocked at every turn. It was obvious Harry was somewhat glad that they had a chance to meet, but that's about where it would end. The fact that he gave very important names of Loki's other children showed that Harry did not like Asgardians very much, if at all, let alone him. Being a much changed man thanks to both Odin and Jane, he couldn't blame Harry for being distant of his Asgardian heritage, even if he didn't have Aesir blood running through his veins, when in fact he was actually half Jotunn. But that didn't matter to the Thunderer as he very much wanted to get to know his nephew and bond with him on a familial level.

Suddenly, all conversation stopped as a set of monitors within the tables before each of the individual who sat at the table, suddenly came on. Before them, was an image of Loki being placed within a metal and glass cell by the armed S.H.I.E.L.D. Officers, the glass cell sealing shut with a gasp as pressurized air signaled the locks on the cell were in place, as Fury stepped up to a clear fiberglass console, inputting some commands, and then watched as a red button off to the side lit up.

 _"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape,"_ he then flipped the clear lid open that contained the red button as his finger hovered over the button, _"You so much as scratch that glass,"_ Suddenly, the floor under the glass and metal cell opened, visible currents of air could be seen escaping as Loki walked forward and made to look down as if he was trying to look where the air was clearly seen flowing under the now open floor, **_" It's 30,000 feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"_**

Harry glared as Thor bristled. Harry understood the need to get under Loki's skin, but Fury was forgetting one thing. Loki was a master at Word Games and the War of Words. Even he knew that this wouldn't effect his old man as like he, if Loki wanted to remove himself from that cell, it wouldn't be very hard. Only someone with a mastery over Runes could only hope to hold one of the greatest magic practitioners of the last few centuries, and that is if they knew what they were doing.

The moment the floor sealed itself after Fury hit a few commands into the clear console, he pointed at Loki with both palms open, _"Ant..."_ and then pointed at the button, _"Boot."_

The Director turned towards Loki as he began to chuckle as if in amusement, _"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

 _"Built for something a lot stronger, than you."_ Fury acknowledged. Harry's head snapped up and looked at his friend, Bruce. Both men shared a look, as if such a thing was possible. Nothing could really contain the Hulk, let alone from what Harry or Bruce would have thought, capable of killing the strongest and most powerful force of nature at its rawest, on Earth.

 _"Oh, so I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play that he's still a man."_ Loki says with a sneer as he looks to the camera's that was recording and transmitting what was going on, back to the bridge, he then looks back at Fury and walks even closer to the edges of the shatter-proof glass cell. _"How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

Fury was obviously within his element as he shot back, _"How desperate am I?"_ he asked as he stepped forward as well, shoving his own words back into Loki's face, _"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did._

This doesn't seem to effect Loki, whom seemed to not care, _"Ooooohhh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share."_ he says as he looks towards the monitoring cams, as if he was also speaking to those on the bridge whom watched and listened. _"And then to be reminded what real power is!"_

Not one to let so called powerful people get under his skin, Fury smirks, and turns around to walk away, but as he began to do so, he shot back, _"Well, let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something."_

Harry just stared at his father who looked back and stared at the cameras again for a moment more when the cams went off. When they did, Harry leaned back, resting his left arm on the chairs arm rest and laying his head in his half curled hand while his middle and index finger touched his face, Bruce began opening a dialogue that he tuned out, his mind was far away at the moment. Many thoughts began running through his mind as he knew his father could escape the cell he currently occupied, so what was stopping him?

As the voices he tried to drown out began to grow and get louder, he stood from his seat, grabbing his coat and slipping it on. "Harry?" Bruce called out.

"My 'father'," he spat venomously, "and I need some quality time Bruce. Even I know that glass cage can't and won't hold him." Harry said as he turned and with a crack, disappeared.

"I almost forgot he could do that." Bruce said as the gathered heroes looked at where Harry had stood before he vanished.

With another crack, Harry appeared within Loki's cell. Both men stared at one another, seeing as the Asgardian Prince had sensed his sons presence almost immediately before his appearance. Harry stepped up further into his fathers space until they were mere inches from each other, "You think you're funny?"

"Excuse me?" Loki queried, looking at his Heir curiously.

Harry just looked at his progenitor as if he was stupid and then grabbed Loki by his left arm without answering back, and disappeared with another crack.

 **Paris, France**

They appeared on the Eiffel Towers highest level. Both stepped back as Harry let him go. He turned around, gazing into the nights sky as he then leaned forward, bracing his hands on the rails, "Have you lost your damn mind?" he asked as he turned back to look at the being whom was supposed to be his father.

"Ask me that again in a few days and I'll let you know." Loki answered with a chuckle as he went to stand beside his son, only to look out over the town of Paris.

Harry snarled as he shook off that answer to his question, "I don't know what you think of this world, but I like it, just as it is. I like being here. I like being a part of something important."

"Do you? Do you think I haven't paid attention to the goings on in your life? I may not have seen you for sometime, and in doing so, missing out on what you would eventually look like when we met again. But I was always there, watching from the shadows. I couldn't take care of you, due to Heimdall, always watching, always fearing what my father would have me or someone else do to you, so, as I said, I watched from the shadows as it were. Norns, even mother figured out what I had done and kept silent as she had no wish for any harm to befall you, my youngest and most fragile Heir."

"I can't let you take over this world. Where's the Tesseract and where's the people you've brainwashed?" he demanded. When Loki refused to answer, he huffed, and turned to the side, stuffed his now cold hands into his coats pockets in order to keep warm, and lowered his head in thought as he thought of what memories he had of his mother. "Did you ever care about me?" Harry asked as he turned back to look upon the lights from the streets, houses, apartments, churches, and everything else that surrounded the Tower. Loki too, stepped up to the railing, also grasping them as he looked forward and down, then looked upon his son.

"I did. I still do. Which is why I am doing this. I never wanted you to suffer as you did. The other countries magical communities may have treated you as one of their own, just to insult Britain, but even they in a way, failed in protecting you from the abuse you endured, the Manipulations, the pain, and the betrayals. As for the Tesseract and the people I have 'taken', Let's see how good you are at finding out where they are. Let's see if you're as intelligent as I think you are."

"This isn't time for games. Where is the Tesseract?"

Loki looked to his son, and then looked down while leaning on the Towers banister. He'd remained mute on this point about the cube and S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.

Harry, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere, took the conversation in another direction as he thought of the Magical Communities he was on good terms with. "There's only so much of what this worlds magical populace can do. I'm only one human compared to the world."

"Correction, you are half human, and a Prince at that. It's time you started acting like one." Loki growled out.

Harry shot back, "You know, for a man whom slept with a human woman, you really don't know much about us. We live, we fight, and we die, for each other. Despite the things that I've been through, it has made me a better man than those who've wronged me. Due to my human half, I am stronger mentally than I am genetically and magically. And that makes me better than you and Great Britains Magical inbred community. I don't know what your End Game is, but know this, if I had to choose between you or the World, I choose the World. Because it's where I was born, and it's where I will die."

"You won't die," Loki nearly shouted when he heard this, before he spoke more softly, "At least, not for a long while." Loki said with a tired sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked suddenly, standing up straight and looking his father in the eyes.

"You are half of me. Like all of my children before you, you will remain as you are for a long time. And let's not forget the Basilisk Venom/ Phoenix Tears in your blood stream, still flowing, still enhancing your powers." As he said this, Loki placed an open palm on Harry's right cheek, and Loki saw what he sought as Harry's face began to change. His skin turned from a human pigmentation, to a blue Jotunn color, with his eyes that he inherited from both his mother and him, changing from emerald green, to Jotunn red. There also appeared markings on his face, as was common to all those who had Jotunn blood running through their veins. He removed his hand and conjured a mirror, "Take a look."

Harry, shocked and scared at what he saw, cautiously raised a single hand to his face and felt the change that had come over him. He felt the change in his skin as well as the markings that now adorned his face. Sadly, Loki watched as the transformation didn't last, as Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he reverted back to normal.

"Ho-How long will I live?" Harry stammered.

"Hard to say. It varies, even for half breeds like all of my children. But I do know, you will live to see the deaths of your friends and loved ones, many times over, even if I do or do not succeed in my plans." Loki answered Sympathetically as he looked back at the realm of France. "I think we've been away from your friends for long enough. It's time we be getting back, lest they send that oaf of a brother of mine and Fury's puppets after you and I. Don't you agree, hhhmmmm?"

"This doesn't change anything."

"I know." was Loki's answer as he wasn't fazed by these words, or the hurt that both men felt when Harry said this. Loki knew, like all of his children, family meant everything. But to fight against your own blood, it would destroy what the young man before him fought for all his life. It didn't matter who won the battle to come, in the end, the one hurting most of all, would be his son. "I know." he repeated. "And I don't blame you for fighting me and in turn, fighting yourself. I blame those who are still pulling your strings as if you were a mere puppet."

Harry nodded and went to grab his father, when Loki stopped him by grasping his wrists and gently lowered his sons hands, "Allow me. You still have much to learn where magic and magical travel is concerned my son. Believe me, if I don't teach you, mother will." Loki said with an eye roll as Harry, whose face then took on a questioning expression and then realization flashing in his eyes as his father grasped him by the shoulders and in a flash of a combined green and golden light, both were once again within Loki's cell. With a wave of his hand, Harry was then transported outside of his cell in the same manner he arrived in, as he himself sat down, legs crossed on the cot provided for him and waited, a rather large grin adorning his face.

"I was right, this cell can't and wouldn't hold you." Harry said with a glare as he remained standing there for a moment, taking in his fathers meaning at this when Fury, armed and weapon raised, quickly walked into the room with a handful of the same S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that escorted Loki earlier. Their weapons too were raised. Fury lowered his weapon slightly when he looked at Loki first, and then Harry.

"Mr. Potter." he called out.

Harry didn't seem to either hear his name being called out or chose to ignore him as he called Harry's name again, getting the same results. This began to worry the Director somewhat when Harry lowered his head and glowered at his father, "And I'll not be going. Earth is my home, not Asgard."

With those words out of his mouth, Harry turned about face, and began stomping his way out of the room, his magical aura showing and became wild as it pushed aside everyone who stood in his way, forcing them to part before him like the Red Sea.

"We shall see my son. We shall see." Loki whispered softly, and yet Fury heard it as Loki only smirked at him. Loki knew, should he lose this battle, even Thor would not be able to keep his sons existence silent. Odin would demand that Harry be brought before the throne in an attempt to evaluate and judge him. Harry, was powerful, no doubt. But if there's one thing he had going for him was his extreme hate for Odin for what he had put his family through due to an ancient prophecy. Imprisonments, banishments, and enslavements. These three things had been done to the children of Loki, and it would be these things which would empower his youngest to deny Odin of whatever he wanted. Harry was born of Midgard and under Midgardian rule, so for now, Odin had little to no power over him, but Loki would not put it past his so-called adoptive father to try some form of underhanded tactics to try and have Harry removed from Earth by force. Harry was a fighter and would kill whoever he had to to remain on Earth. When his son took him to that tower, the moment Harry touched him, he felt the magic on the coat and guessed that he had a weapon underneath the coats lapels to suggest either a firing weapon, or maybe even a bladed weapon.

Back on the bridge, Harry walked back to the table. His eyes fell on Thor who saw him. Harry took off his coat, laying it over his chairs back, then walked over to his Uncle.

"Harry." Thor acknowledged.

"Thor." Harry called back. "Legend says you will kill Jormungandr, my brother, in Ragnarok, and that you too will die. My question is, what is your personal preference or opinion on this apparent prophecy that your father is so far, not only acknowledging, but also pushing to happen by imprisoning my brothers, and enslaving them? What about his banishment of my sister Hel?"

"Nephew, there is nothing I can say that will otherwise stop Ragnarok. Before my banishment, I courted war. Always fighting, drinking, always just being a fool. Now that I have changed, if given an opportunity to post pone it or even prevent it, I will if I can."

"And what about my siblings?"

"I will speak to my father..."

"No. I want them free. No exceptions. I want Hel's banishment lifted. I want a public statement and written apology issued from your father for the wrongs committed against my kin. I want Sleipnir handed over to me. I want Fenrir and Jor freed, and also handed over to me. I want all of them here on Earth where I will make an attempt to fix the damage that Odin has perpetrated on their minds and hearts. And I do mean, each and every one of them. "Hel, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Narfi, Vali, and Sleipnir. And I want them all. He has until I have been restored my property and home in Britain to acquiesce to my demands."

"I can't guarantee my father will agree with these 'demands' of yours." Thor stated as he began to get angry at Harry.

"Okay, let's put it this way, either Odin releases them to my custody, or I come to Asgard and make him hand them over. And trust me, I won't be nice about it." Harry snarled, getting in Thors face.

"Are you threatening my father, your own Grandfather?" Thor asked, his voice beginning to get loud.

"I'm not threatening, I'm telling you how it's going to be. And as for Odin being my Grandfather, there is no blood binding us, so he is nothing to me. Neither is Frigga who is just as guilty as her husband. Only thing is, I won't fight her on the principle that I refuse to fight and hurt a woman." Harry said, his eyes boring into the Thunderers own, showing he was deadly serious.

Thor grew just as angry at the slight against his mother, even though technically, his brothers son was right in his assumption about Frigga standing aside while Odin condemned Loki's offspring. Norn's, he Thor, Prince of Asgard himself, was just as guilty for not standing up to their father and preventing the crimes committed against Loki and his children as he too had stood aside when they were wronged by his father after a prophecy had foretold a possible event in time that could spell the end of Asgard and its people.

The air grew palpable as Phil was visibly and verbally forced to come between both individuals with Hill aiding him. Hill pulled Harry to the side while Phil made an attempt to calm Thor down as his powers over lightning began to show outside the Helicarrier.

Hill didn't get a chance to say anything to the young man as Harry turned and summoned his jacket into his left hand from the chair he left it at as he turned and began to leave the bridge. Agent Coulson began speaking with Thor in the hopes to help him calm down. Director Fury was just walking in as Harry pushed past him in a hurry. 'What the hell? What the hell was that all about?' Fury thought to himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Fury demanded, looking at both of his senior Agents.

The moment Harry passed by, he wordlessly summoned his magic to show him where his oldest Muggle friend Bruce, was located. He found Banner in less than two minutes as he walked his way to the lab Bruce was currently operating from.

Nearing the door, it opened as he approached it. Bruce had looked up from his monitors when he heard the door opening. "Harry?"

"Hey Bruce." he answered tiredly as he sat down after conjuring a chair. Stark was there with Bruce and delighted to see the conjuration as he came up to Harry with a device of some sort. Harry leaned away when the billionaire came close to him, "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Just wanna get a quick scan of you. See how you generate the power to do what you just did. I mean, conjuring something from nothing, should be next to impossible. You're practically breaking the laws of physics."

"I'm a Wizard, Stark." Harry answered. He didn't have to answer it in any other way.

"Uh, actually, you're a half-Loki, half-human, remember. There's a difference." Stark countered.

"He's telling the truth, Tony. There are entire conclaves of Wizards and Witches all over the World. Of course, the British mages are too stuck in the Victorian age with the only advancements being a steam train and wireless radio." Bruce spoke up.

"So Goblins, trolls, dragons, unicorns..."

"Yes, they exist, and more, Mr. Stark." Harry answered. "Goblins run the banks, Trolls are brainless, smelly brutes. Dragons, well, let's just say, you don't want to ever come across one unless you know what you're doing and are a Dragon Handler. The closest Dragon Preserve is in Romania. I got a friend whom works as the head of the Dragon Handlers. Unicorns don't trust humans and try to stay clear of them, which is why only a few are seen by my kind. Only those who've earned their trust, can come anywhere near them, myself and a few others I know included."

"Really, huh?" Tony scoffed as he remained standing next to Harry who realized that Stark wasn't going to go away.

Sighing, Harry relented, "Fine. Pay attention Mr. Stark." Harry began to wave his hand, conjuring a baseball that he transfigured into various animals, both magical and mundane. Stark in the meantime was recording and scanning the energy outputs that Harry was giving off, his eyes widening per each transfiguration.

For almost half an hour, Tony kept scanning Harry while asking for something more as Harry shot off a few basic battle charms and borderline gray spells at a conjured target that resembled a target that was used mainly by Archers.

"Fascinating. Your body seems to be putting out what is usually referred to as Zero Point Energy. As you upped the spells from what you termed as basic to borderline gray, it became somewhat more potent and powerful."

Harry began to lose him when he began talking in a language only Banner and Stark himself knew. He watched in amusement as Tony began to go all out in science speak when his eyes caught onto something on the see-through screens.

"What is that?" he asked. Harry noticed the Billionaire looked somewhat uncomfortable at this question when Bruce himself refused to look into his eyes. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Stark tried saying, attempting to divert the question as Stark pulled something back up on the screens that Harry was sure had to deal with the searching of the Tesseract. Harry could have sworn he saw something else about the Tesseract that didn't have to do with its search as he turned to his friend, Bruce.

Hitting Banner with a searching gaze as he lowered his head, "Bruce?"

 **Going to pause here as I am working on the other Harry Potter/Avengers crossovers. Also, working on my newer crossovers. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Contemplate

**Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 3 Contemplate**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 3 Contemplate**

Storming out of the lab after speaking with his long time eldest meta-muggle friend, and the headache that was Tony Stark, Harry James Potter stomped his way through hallways of the Heli-Carrier.

He'd just finished speaking with both geniuses after allowing the the flying metal-head to scan his body and the energy outputs he was giving off. He had to warn Stark to stop instigating Bruce as he was too slow on watching the billionaire as the man shocked Banner with a miniature shock tazer wand that he had hidden on his person.

But a levitation charm added with a twist had Tony, whom was beginning to get dizzy due to being upside down and the blood rushing to his head, seeing things his way as he held out his hand. Stark got the hint and handed over the object with an appreciative expression and nod from Bruce, which Harry returned.

Unfortunately, Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, walked into the lab when Stark shocked Bruce, but remained silent as he watched Harry work and convince the rich man to back off in a way he approved of as Harry set him right side up and then set him gently down on the floor.

Steve went on to reprimand Stark when the billionaire went on the offensive and began his spiel about being wary and suspicious of Fury's reason for bringing them aboard the Heli-Carrier and at this time. Harry remained silent as Steve tried to go for an counter argument, but even the half-Jotunn/Wizard was seeing a pattern himself as he turned before the others could stop him, and left the lab as if in a rush, when in reality he was beginning to get very upset.

He noticed and didn't give a damn about the aura his body was manifesting visually in its natural deathly green color, as he moments later, found himself on the bridge, glaring his eyes directly at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, who noticed the light show Harry's body was producing the moment he walked in.

"Mr. Potter?" Fury called out as he turned away from Thor and the Agent, Phil Coulson.

Harry remained silent for several moments as most of the bridge crew stopped and stared at the angered mage.

"Is there a problem?" The Director asked as he began walking towards the Wizard.

"Out...side. Now!" Harry demanded in a threatening tone of voice as he lowered his head while maintaining his eye-lock on Fury's one good eye.

At first, one could hear a pin drop on the bridge it became so silent, and then, Fury nodded once and followed the Wizard from a distance a moment after he turned and began to head towards the exit of the upper deck. Harry, a minute later stood on the railing of a platform outside of the ship, not knowing the name of exactly where he stood, and yet not caring as he withdrew a small thin black pipe with a wooden gray shaft from one of his coat pockets. He then pulled a small circular can of what appeared to be tobacco that he opened and pulled out a small thimbleful of the tobacco, and stuffing it into the pipe.

Summoning a small flame into onto his left index finger, he put the pipe into his mouth, and lit the tobacco, puffing until he had the desired effect as he inhaled the natural tobacco smoke he needed for moments like this. Exhaling the smoke from his lungs a second later.

"Didn't know you were a smoker." Fury said as he pulled a cigar from his own coat, as well as a lighter, lighting up the front of the thing, and getting the required stress removal he too needed as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"I'm not, at least, not always." Harry admitted. "Just every once in a while when I feel stressed. My physiology being what it is, I have enhanced rejuvenation abilities. Meaning I can't get sick."

"I didn't know that either." the Director replied as he crossed his arms and began to enjoy both the cigar and the night air.

"Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, Jotunn Blood, and my bodies natural magic has left me practically near, if not immortal. My 'father'", he spat as he pulled the pipe from his mouth while exhaling another lungful of smoke, "seems to think I'm going to live forever. Now, to a natural born Magical, that's unnatural. Most Witches and Wizards only live maybe at most, 150-175-200 years at maximum depending on their magical cores and physical health. Nick and Perenelle Flamel are exceptions because they had the Philosophers Stone that kept them around for well over six to seven hundred years, give or take a few years."

"Basilisk?" Fury asked, turning to look at the man, raising a single brow.

"Big damn snake that has similar abilities to the legend of the Gorgon, Medusa. With a single glance of its eyes, it can both petrify and turn any being to stone, it doesn't matter whether they be man or woman. Through involuntary reflective visual exposure, it can still petrify you, resulting in the immediate need for a mandrake restorative drought or potion to undo the petrifying. It's poison's so deadly, it can kill you anywhere from 15 to 20 seconds flat. I survived only because of a Phoenix who cried into my wound." he said as he pulled back one of the sleeves of his coat and showed the scar where its fang pierced his arm through and through, turning his arm over to show the underside scar that was almost as big as the upper scar.

"Fawkes, Albus too-many-names Dumbledore's bonded Phoenix, gouged out its eyes before it could look me in the eyes, saving my life twice that night. I owe that flaming chicken my life several times over." he finished as he rubbed the scar reverently.

This didn't go unnoticed by Fury who looked at the Potter Lord for several moments as both men just lost themselves in the nights air, having a smoke, before Fury got to the crux of the matter, "So, why did you call me out here?"

"When were you going to tell me you had Tesseract powered weapons or warheads with mine and the worlds super powered persuasions names on them, including the Magical worlds?" Harry asked, looking at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Commanding Officer of the Heli-Carrier.

"I don-..." he started before he sighed as realization dawned on him, "Stark?"

Harry nodded, "I see you're not denying it." Fury was going to say something when Harry continued, "You knew Stark. According to what I know of the guy, you may have even known his father. You are a spy for crying out loud, head of an International Spy Organization. Did you not think the man would get too curious for his own good?"

"Look, ..." Fury tried, before Harry waved whatever he was going to say, off.

"No lies, no excuses, Director. I'm suspicious and wary of much. I've had that beaten into me enough times by one Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and his preaching of 'Constant Vigilance'. The time with Barty Crouch Jr. imitating him via Poly Juice Potion doesn't count. But with the life I've lived, it would only be natural for me to vigilant and alert. So don't feed me any bullshit Director. Just give it to me straight. I can take it because, believe it or not, this world has seen too many shares of its villains over time. Hitler, Gellert Grindewald, Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and many more that I can't even name, and that's not even counting the Magical Worlds past Dark Lords and Dark Lady's. Maybe a little scare tactic is what they need in order to understand, their actions have consequences."

"So, you agree with the need of them?" Fury asked skeptically.

"I didn't say that. I just think they need to learn to be afraid of something that's bigger than them, so the moment they think they're safe, they'll find out otherwise when a bigger dog makes itself known in their territory with bigger teeth." Harry answered honestly.

"Okay, you want honesty. Here's honesty for you. Yes, we have Tesseract powered weapons, but it wasn't my intentions to have or even use them despite what the World Security Council thinks."

"World Security Council?"

"My bosses. The ones who overlook S.H.I.E.L.D."

"They're the ones who are responsible for the Weapons being in production?" Harry asked as he put it all together rather quickly. It was ingenious really, and yet understandable. "Steve's not going to like this." he surmised, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"I'll handle Captain Rogers. My question is, what are you going to do?"

"As I said, Director. This world has seen too many Villains. It's time they had the fear of God put into them." he asnwered.

"You, believe in God?" Fury asked with a scoff.

"The Asgardians are not Gods. Just more advanced to a higher status via Evolution and power. I won't say anything. Just don't blame me when the shit hits the fan." Harry said as he knocked his now spent tobacco remains on the railing, and then banishing the ashes into the wind with a wave of his hand, then placed the pipe in his inner coat pocket.

Fury nodded at this, then turned back around to head in, but saw that he was going in alone. Turning back, he saw that the man before him just rested his hands on the railing, leaning into it, his head down. "You coming?"

Raising his head and looking at the sky, Harry was silent for a moment before he replied, "No, I'm going to stay out here for a moment, collect my thoughts."

"You want some company?"

"Thor or Steve would be nice. I may have been a little hard on Thor. Plus, the Captain knew my Grandfather. He might have some stories for me since Dumbledore kept much information about them from me. I had to learn through word of mouth about anything and everything I could about my family from my parents to my grandparents, from those who knew them best."

"Alright." Fury said as he went back in after stubbing out his cigar.

Minutes passed before Harry felt Thor's presence as the Prince of Asgard stepped up to him. By this time, the sky began to brighten a bit as the sun began its rise, but had yet to reveal itself. "Nephew." Thor said.

"Uncle." Harry acknowledged. Both men remained silent as the sun began showing itself just over the horizon. "This is the first time I've been able to watch the sun rise from this height, let alone with family."

"Is it?" Thor asked earnestly and as gently as he could.

"It is. I want you to know, I am sorry for how I treated you earlier. It was uncalled for. You are not at fault for my siblings plight."

"Apology accepted. The Director has said to go easy on you. Why is that?" Thor asked as he leaned on the railing with his arms, looking at Harry.

"Do you truly want to know?" Harry asked defensively.

"Yes."

For reasons that escaped him, Harry felt that Thor really cared and was sincere in his words and feelings towards him as he sighed and began to speak. For the next hour, Harry gave an shortened version of his life, but he did give names of his enemies, his allies, and the names of those who betrayed him and why. Thor began to wear a dark expression, his hands tightening as he leaned forward, grasping the railing, the metal bending under the Thunderers strength.

When Harry was finished, a clap of thunder from many miles away could be heard within the distance. "These traitors must be punished. To force you into a forced exile from the land of your birth, deny you your birth right."

"Fury has promised me that he'd help me take care of it." Harry answered until Thor stood straight.

"Nay. These mortals must be punished by the Laws of Asgard. To do that to a Prince of Asgard is a declaration of intent against a member of Royalty of Asgard."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm no Prince. Not by blood or anything." Harry said as if it didn't bother him.

"You are a son of Loki. Despite his crimes that he's committed or will commit, you are still his son as he is still a Prince. That makes you a Prince. His heir. And my nephew."

"If that's true, that I am a Prince," he said a bit mockingly, using his fingers in the air as if to make a quote, "Then the right of Ascension goes to his first born. That's not me."

"It will have to be until we speak to Odin as the others are not humanoid so to speak."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Harry asked as he turned to the Thunderer. "What says my siblings can't take humanoid form? Odin? God, the man imprisons my brothers, banishes my sister, and forces Loki's wife to take the others and flee. I mean, what kind of world do you live in?"

"When this is over and we return to Asgard, we can speak to Odin..." Thor tried, only to be interrupted by Harry yet again.

"No offense, Thor. But if Odin and I meet up in the same room, I'm more than likely to break every bone in his body for the offenses he's committed against my family. The man hides behind his position of power, as King of Asgard, when his choices have damned its people through a damned prophecy. Regardless of how you feel Thor, but your father has committed crimes that here on Earth, would see him stripped of his title and power, and imprisoned for the remainder of his days. Kidnapping, enslavement of children, interference in parental custody, should I go on, or do I need to give more charges?" he asked before he had to turn away since he was already facing Thor up close and was standing in his personal space. Taking a moment to gather himself and calming down, Harry continued, "I like you,...somewhat, Thor. I do. You've changed, a lot since your banishment and Ascension."

"Thank you..."

"But you didn't stop him, you didn't stop your father Odin when he took my siblings away from Loki, imprisoning them and banishing Hela. Causing Sigyn to gather the others and running off with the others to protect them, at least according to the Poetic Edda and Prose Edda. I'm not sure how much truth rings where it concerns Vali and Nari, whether they're alive or dead since according to the poems, Vali was turned into a wolf and unintentionally killed Nari with the Gods using my brothers remains to tether Loki to three stones. It could be something that either has or has not yet happened. But you wouldn't stop Odin, just when my family needed you most, when Loki needed you most. My god, Thor. His kids, your elder nephews and nieces. Your family, regardless of what they are or the way they look. Don't you think it's about time you made it right and corrected Odins mistake in order to make it right?"

Thor looked as if he was at war with himself as he turned from Harry and looked off into the now lighted sky.

"Our bonds, are the only thing that hold us together in this life. He may be King, but he doesn't deserve the title if he's going to be the one who is responsible for the end of Asgard by the choices he has made and continue to make. You can make this right, so do so. Talk to Loki, end this."

"He won't listen to me."

"Then make him listen."

"How?"

"I don't know, slap him in the face, make a joke, pull down your pants and show him your ass. Whatever it takes."

"Did you honestly just say pull down my pants and show him my ass?" he asked, with a choke and turning a bit green.

"It was a figure of speech. Ignore that last one." he said humorously, causing the Thunderer to get the joke and with little strength, gently push his nephew in good fun. Harry chuckled at this and continued, "Just, some families are worth fighting for, so fight for him. Look, just talk to him. Brothers fight all the time, at least that's what I hear. I wouldn't know as I never had a brother until I read James journal and learned the truth of my origins, and yet even then, I was skeptical until yesterday. I've had friends who were as close to being brothers as one could get, but I also know, brothers make up as I have seen that whenever I travel, brothers who fight, make up and share a beer or two afterwords. Please, don't give up on him."

"For one so young, you are extremely wise and mature beyond your years." Thor said after a few moments of silent contemplation.

"Yeah well, I've had to grow up before I was ready. I never knew what it meant to be a child. I've never been in love or told anyone I've loved them. No one has ever said that they love me." he sighed as he revealed this truth. "But this fighting my father is eating me up inside. He is my father, my flesh and blood, my family. That word, is everything I have only ever wanted, a family. Every time I was around the Weasleys, every time I saw both a young and middle aged couple with children in front of them or beside them, it tears me up inside because it's something I have never had. Then suddenly, I learn that I do. That I have brothers and sisters who need me. A stepmother whom had to run off with my other siblings in order to protect them from Odin."

"And that makes me all the more proud of you, Young Harry." Thor said as he firmly grasped Harrys right shoulder with his large left hand while looking at the young mage with pride. "The fact that you think of others outside of thinking of yourself, that you care. Through everything that has befallen you, you have overcome your trials with your head held high and your morals sound. You are a good man. A better man than I can ever hope to be." He sighed in content as Harry then turned full and pulled the Thunderer into what Midgardian Mortals would know as a firm familial embrace that was returned in kind. Both patting each other on the back before pulling away a few seconds later and just looking at one another. Once they dropped their arms, they turned back to the sky and just embraced the freshness of the morning sky. "I will do what I can with every fiber of my being to see the unjust actions against your brothers and sister, reversed. I swear it."

"Thank you." Harry sighed in relief.

A chuckle broke the revery as Harry then began to remember some quirks from his past. Of Fred and George Weasley. When Thor queried what was so funny, Harry turned his head slightly and laughed a little more before he began speaking of the times he knew happiness and the sense of family, at least where it concerned the twins.

Thor bellowed out in loud guffaws as he listened to the many hysterical moments of his nephews life and the people who gave him a reason to fight and to live, despite what all he had been through.

Natasha Romanoff had another Agent sent for them almost half an hour later. Walking inside the Heli-Carrier, side by side, both met up with the Female Agent/ Assassin who quietly led back towards the lab, where the moment they walked into the said lab, they encountered Fury, Steve, Banner, and Stark arguing. Steve, who stood by a table with a big damn gun laying on it, was glaring at the Director with his hands on his uniforms belt. There seemed to be an argument occurring between all four of them.

"Woah, somethings up?" Harry said as Thor nodded in acknowledgment of the same thought going through his head.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked as he pointed his glasses towards the computer see-through terminal that showed what looked like the Tesseract powered weapons he and Stark had uncovered in the hack against the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer hard drives.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Dr.?" Natasha asked.

It was then that Harry felt a powerful force push against his Occlumency shields, that tried to invade his mind. He pushed back and succeeded after a small amount of a struggle while everyone began to argue even further, the room filling up with accusations, threats, assumptions, and allegations. Shaking his head to clear it while reinforcing his mental barriers. He then focused his magic into his eyes and sought out the source of the intruder. The room filled with a variety of colors, showing the auras of everyones physiology. Thor's body glowed with barely restrained electrical energy and power. Banner glowed a sickening green. Stark's chest piece glowed a bright blue while Steve's body had a powerful blue glow that flowed regularly all over his body. Harry assumed this to be the Super Soldier Serum that made him the man he is and was today. Natasha's aura was spotty somewhat at best in red and yellow. Fury barely had an Aura about him.

The Wizards eyes caught a tendril of energy coming from Loki's staff that seemed to be coming from the jewel. The tendrils was flowing over their heads. Due to his ability to reject the attack on his mind, he saw the retreating tendril as it was flowing back towards the jewel. Not liking this, Harry threw a hand out while turning his head away, releasing a massive ball of blinding light. Everyone had to close their eyes, only it was too late as they cried out in shock and ducked their heads. He took this time to look back and throw out silencing charms on all of them.

Next, he threw his hand out and encased the staff in a layer of shimmering golden magical energy. "Is everyone alright?" he asked as he looked around at all of them. His Magical senses kicked in again at his whim as he saw that Banner was close to 'Hulking Out', as he put it as he raised his other hand after canceling the Magical sight, _"Accio Banners Calming Drought."_

A few seconds passed when all of a sudden, a pouch flew into Harry's outstretched hand. Passing the potion into his friends hands. "Drink one Bruce." Harry demanded with a small glare.

Bruce nodded as he opened the pouch, removed a vial, uncorked it, and knocked his head back while he poured the magical liquid down his throat. Harry gave Bruce a questioning expression after Banner closed his eyes and sighed in relief, only to look at Harry when he looked back. Nodding, Harry nodded back, breathing easier in relief.

"You guys have no idea how you were being played and controlled by Loki's staff. Whatever he did, you all came very close to tearing each others head off as it was a very negative form of compulsion magic that caused you all to argue with one another." Harry growled out as he leaned over the staff, and ran a single hand over the barrier he erected over the staff. A small jolt of unknown energy flew from the staff, through the barrier, and at the hand that scanned it. Harry jumped back with a yelp, shaking his hand. He began making some funny sounds as he did so, taking off his glove, and looking at his hand, he saw there was a red mark that then disappeared due to his unique healing abilities.

"Damn, that smarts." he said. Turning back, he saw everyone glaring at him, and it was then he forgot that he silenced them all. Canceling the silence with a wave of his hand, they all realized he released them as they then heard themselves sigh in relief and began to apologize to one another as apparently they were all spelled to verbally and even possibly fight one another by Loki's staff. If not for the Wizard Hybrid, it would have gotten physical until a noise from the computer caught Banners attention.

Coming arounf the computer to look at the information it just came up with, Bruce looked up in pale horror, "Oh my God." was all he could say as the moment he looked at them all with a look of absolute horror, a massive explosion jostled them all, followed by a huge tongue of flame from the floor vents and an wave of force that threw Banner, Harry, and Natasha out through the window behind Banner where they fell down through a small space before hitting a metal panel.

Natasha saw Harry was instantly knocked out as Banner seemed rather calm as he groaned a bit. It was then she noticed the pipe on her leg and felt the pain. With the training she's had, she pushed the pain away as she knew her ankle was merely strained, even with the pressure of the pipe on it. No, what surprised her was the fact that Banner wasn't turning into the other guy.

Getting to a knee at first, he then stood and warily looked around, then up. "Bruce?" he heard. He looked at Natasha, then Harry. He then knelt and checked on Harry, feeling his neck for a pulse, sighing in relief at finding a pulse. Since Harry only had a goose egg on his head above his left eye, Banner went over to Natasha's trapped leg, "I'm going to lift the pipe, in 3...2...1...NOW!" he began to life the pipe with as much of his human strength as best as he could.

The moment the pressure began to rescind, she moved her leg away. Seeing this, Bruce dropped the pipe. "You okay?" he asked tiredly as he wobbled back over to his unconscious friend.

"Am I okay? How is it you're not turning into the other guy?"

"That potion Harry had me chug back. It's a Magical Potion called a Calming Drought. It acts as a suppressant for the other guy, safe to use." he answered. He raised Harry slightly into a sitting position, "Come on Harry. Wake up." he said worriedly as he lightly smacked his friends cheek. Harry then began to stir with a groan.

"Anyone...catch the name...of the Hippogryff...who...hit me?" Harry slurred as his head swung side to side.

"What's a Hippogryff?" Natasha asked, limping over to the duo.

"A magical creature. Cousin to the Gryphon." Bruce answered.

"Gryphons exist?" Natasha asked wide-eyed.

"Their...hidden by the Magical communities all over the world." Harry said as he reached up and touched his swollen head and winced. "Yeah, that's a nasty one." he said as he placed his palm over the hardening bump. With a mutter to low for Natasha to catch, she watched as Potters hand glowed briefly and then stopped. He moved the hand away, allowing Bruce and Natasha to see the skin no longer red or swollen. "What's happened?" he asked before he saw the position he was in and glanced nervously at his old friend, "Bruce, unless you're going to kiss me, can you let me up?" he asked with a chuckle.

Realizing what his friend meant, Bruce blushed and moved away, letting Harry hold himself up. Holding a hand out, Bruce helped his friend to his feet, "As attractive as you are Harry, I just don't swing that way."

"Darlin', you're hurting my feelings. Give us a kiss love." Harry mock pouted as he playfully attacked Bruce who tried to hold him at bay within arms length.

"Aaahhh Harry, stop, stop." laughed the scientist as Harry mocked kisses at him several times.

"Really, Potter?" Natasha asked slyly as both men stopped messing around and stepped back from another, laughing as they did so.

Harry chuckled as he looked up and whistled, "That's a big fall. Good thing I can get us back up there."

Natasha held a hand up, having both guys look at her, "Agent?" Harry called out.

"Clint's here. I'm the only one who can go after him." she said as she answered Fury's call, informing him everything's okay and that thanks to Harry's magical potion, Banner had not turned into the Hulk.

"He's all yours." Harry said as he beckoned her over. Bruce, trusting Harry stepped next to him, "Come on, Agent Romanoff. Time waits for no man or woman." he said, looking at her. She took a deep breath, and giving him her trust, walked into his side as his arm slipped around her midsection.

As he slipped a hand on her back as well as Bruces, he looked at the red headed Agent, "Take a breath." he said. Bruce did so, with Natasha following his example, and with a push of his magic and a slight twist, and the sound of a snap, and all three individuals were standing back in the lab. Both looked down at the red headed female Agent who had then bent over and began breathing hard.

"That happens to first timers, Agent Romanoff." Bruce said with a look of slight remorse.

Taking a few breaths, she stood to her full height, "You've done this before?" she asked.

"Hmhmmm." Bruce answered with a tight lip and a nod.

"Oh good. I thought it was just wishful thinking." she said as she finally got herself together.

"Go get your man, Agent. I'm going to go and see about my father. Bruce stay here, you're be safer. I'm going to place a ward here to keep whoever is with Agent Barton away from here." Harry said as he patted Bruce on the back.

"Good luck, Harry." the Doctor said.

Nodding back to his friend, Natasha was already gone as he stepped out the door after allowing it to close, and began waving his hands around on the entrance. When he was done, he gave Banner a thumbs up from outside the doorway in which the good Doctor returned.

Harry was about to pop away when the earpiece he received earlier alerted him to Steve being in trouble as he was being shot at while watching Starks six while the Genius was attempting to fix the Heli-Carriers engines. Making a choice, he began walking towards the Captains location quickly. He didn't see the look of shock on Banners face as he turned a corner when the staff shimmered and disappeared from the lab.

He encountered several armed and heavily armored men who didn't waist time as they just shot at him. He merely lifted a hand, a wall of shimmering magical energy protecting him, while he used another hand to shoot off stunning bolts at those who shot at him. He even slammed a few around with a mere wave of his hand. He came upon a day lit corridor and saw a man in black Kevlar and a black mask shooting off into the area when he saw Harry approaching, and turned his weapon on him. The Half-Jotunn didn't give one of Lokis puppets the chance to pull the trigger as he hit him with a stunner, dropping him like a rock.

He then turned and saw Steve was in the explosion section, hanging in the sky by a mere cord. Walking forward a bit, Harry held a hand out, _"Accio Steve Rogers."_

The Captain didn't see Harry until he felt himself flying towards him. Colliding in the mans arms, he looked into the Wizards eyes, "Thank you Harry."

"It's what friends do, Captain."

 _"Cap, hit that lever."_ The voice of Tony Stark cried out into their ear pieces. Steve moved away and to a section of the left wall where a red bar hung and pulled the lever down.

Stark in his Iron-Man armor flew over to them several seconds later. Harry and Steve saw that the armor was slightly damaged, but the Millionaire was otherwise fine.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to check on our prisoner." Harry said as he turned, and with a twist, disappeared with a crack. He reappeared before Agent Coulson who was down with a large pull of blood flowing down his back and his front. A big damn gun in his lap, and already Harry could feel Death nearby, "Nnnoooo." Harry whispered in horror as he knelt beside the Agent and removed the gun from his person. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out what looked like a small tinder box just as Fury and some Medical Personnel came around the corner. Setting the box to his side, he bit his thumb and touched the appendage to the box. The medical personnel and Fury watched as the box enlarged to become a large chest. Harry then opened it and reached in, pulling out a bag.

With his free hand, he waved a white plastic backboard into existence, "Get him on it. Now." he demanded as he pulled his hand out of the chest, a large black Medical Bag in hand.

"You heard him." Fury hollered out as the personnel paused as they saw the magic at work, only to jump at the Directors words. They gingerly picked the Agent up and set him on the board.

"Set him on his side, slowly." Harry said as he opened the bag and reached in. With his free hand, he again waved and vanished the Agents jacket, tie, shirt, and undershirt. He pulled his other hand out of the bag and pulled out a vial and a wrapped syringe. Inside the vial was a clear fluid.

"What is that?" Fury demanded.

"Phoenix tears, freely given." The Wizard answered as he removed the syringe from the wrapping, injected the needle into the vial, sucking out all of the precious liquid, then pulled out the needle, shot off a bit of the liquid into the air, then lowered the needle towards the open wound on Coulsons back. The skin began to heal and stitch itself the moment the metal injector entered his skin. Half of the liquid was gone from the needle. "Turn him over onto his back, once again, slowly."

Once again they did as he said and they watched as once again as Harry injected the needle into the wound over Coulsons heart. As the tears went to work, color returned to the mans pale clammy skin and face.

Removing the needle and vanishing it, he watched as the skin healed completely and Coulson finally breathing as normally as he should have. The Agent, whose eyes were closing when Harry arrived, awoke with a gasp. He then placed the vial into the bag, placed it back into the trunk, closed it, re-shrank said trunk, and placed it back into his pocket.

He knew who did this as he tiredly turned and saw the cage missing. He didn't have to guess what happened. Turning back to Coulson who was now being checked over by the personnel.

"Tho...Thor." Coulson gasped out.

Harry stood up as he stepped over to the area where the cage that would have held his friend, but had instead held his father, looked down, and glared as the closed circular door.

So angered was he, that once again, his aura appeared and shined darkly, that he turned back to Fury who knew the man was about to something, "Mr. Potter, what are you going to do?"

"To find and check on my Uncle. I can barely feel him." Harry answered as he twisted in his spot and vanished with another crack.

 **Nine pages of work done, and this chapter is complete. Will be now working on the Enterprises Wizard followed by the Flash and Arrow as well as others. Will also go ahead and start on the next chapter of this story as well. Remember to read and review. Give me an idea on who to pair Harry with in this. As it is, I am thinking of Maria or even maybe Wanda should she and Harry meet later on. But that's another thought for another time. Enjoy. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Battle for New York

**The Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 3 Battle for New York**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Ch. 3 Battle for New York**

 **Unknown Location**

With a loud crack, he landed on both feet and knees as they absorbed the impact, and his back bent forward. His surroundings was that of a grassy landscape that was also riddled with many dandelions, weeds, and earth galore. He had to squint as the skies son blazed in all its glory. Covering his eyes with a flat hand hovering above his head, his gaze landed on the one in whom he sought, his magic dissipating as he breathed in relief as Thor, Prince of Asgard and renown Thunderer, rose to his feet, even if he did so quite shakily.

Harry quickly made his way over to him and grasped his shoulders as a means to help him get himself together. Worrying for his uncle, he said his name, "Thor...?"

"H-Harry? How did...you find me?" he asked of his nephew while grasping his head, and then shaking it as he leaned away from Harry and managed to stand on his two feet.

"I searched for and felt your energy signature since I became familiar with it during the time on the Heli-Carrier. I was worried you were hurt as your energy signature took a dip, so to speak." Harry answered.

"A useful gift. And thank you, for caring." he said with a nod.

Harry nodded his thanks as turned around to set his gaze on a now demolished metal and glass cell off in the distance, twisted and torn into scrap, as it was originally meant for his long time friend, Bruce. Whistling at the damage of the glass/metal cage, he asked, "How in the hell did you get out of that before it hit rock bottom?"

"Quick thinking, great timing, and some luck." Thor answered with a smirk. Thor then went from being somewhat happy at seeing the care his nephew had for him, to seeing his face drop a bit.

"Thinking of Coulson?" Harry asked. When the Thunderer nodded, Harry did as well and then gave his uncle an incentive to cheer up, "Don't worry. He's fine." When he got a questioning look, Harry told him what he had done in saving Agent Coulsons life. A moment, a much relieved Thor warmly patted his nephews right shoulder.

"Like I told you, earlier nephew. You are a better man than I. Thank you."

Harry smiled a moment at the praise before he took on a more serious expression himself. Reaching once more into his coat pocket, he pulled out his shrunken chest, set it down on the ground after biting a finger and smearing the blood from the finger, onto the miniature trunk. It grew in size again until it was big enough to Harry's specifications. Once opened, Harry slipped a leg in followed by the other, and began to descend. Halfway in, he looked at Thor who looked shocked at the level of magic his nephew was displaying where it concerned space and expansion magic, "You coming?"

They both descended into the trunk via a ladder-like apparatus as Harry turned and walked before a rather large stone door. Since his finger was still bleeding somewhat, he placed the the blood smeared hand, palms first, against the door. A set of runes on the door began to glow green before it made a loud gong-like boom, and then began to slowly open.

Once the doorway was opened enough to walk around the opening curvature, both men walked ahead, Thor following behind Harry. To say the Thunderer was impressed was an exaggeration as he looked at the inside of what looked like a rather large, vault-like room with floating candles that lit up as the master of the vault walked forward, in this case, his nephew. There were multiple rooms filled with their own treasures and the like. One with massive upon massive layers of gold, bronze, and silver coins and several massive stacks of what Thor assumed to be what todays mortals called paper currency.

Another room held books, scrolls, and other historical documents on cabinets, dated and such.

The room they went to held weapons and armor as Harry stripped off his jacket and shirt. The moment his nephew removed his shirt, Thor saw the many healed and yet more than likely painfully acquired scars his nephews back and chest, scars that he now knew Harry had accumulated throughout his young life. Though he was proud of how strong a man his nephew had become, he still wanted to bring the wrath of Asgard upon those responsible for the said scars. Some scars on his shoulders, back, and upper arms, were covered in various black tattoos, some of which appeared to be tribal in origin, of which he did not recognize.

Harry walked to a wall with a set of black shirts as he pulled and slipped on a black wife beater shirt. He then proceeded to a set of metal goblin forged bracelets with various scenes of battle on them, slipping and clipping them on his wrists. He then slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves and tightened them onto his hand, flexing his fingers and making sure they didn't cut off any circulation. He removed his normal pants and shoes, and slipped on a pair of black jeans with grayish camouflage design and black steel toed boots. Once they were tied tightly, he strapped on a pair of black elbow pads, a black vest that from Thors point of view, looked to be made of Dragon Hide. He then remembered the tale of his nephews defeat against not one, but two dragons and how he acquired a scale from the second. It covered the entirety of his chest, stomach, back, and sides, protecting him on all sides while looking as it was redesigned with his wiry figure in mind.

Summoning his coat to his hand, he withdrew a sheathed, yet curved sword from an inside pocket and slipped it onto a harness on the back of the dragon hide vest. He also collected what seemed to be his wand that he slipped into a small slot within one of the bracers on one of his wrists.

Harry saw him eying the wand, "For the most extreme of spells." he surmised, allowing Thor to nod in understanding since he knew his nephew was proficient in wandless magic like his father before him. The last thing Harry slipped onto his person was a black rectangular leather pouch that he clipped to his belt. He explained that the pouch was charmed to be uncrushable unless the force managed to overcome his personal charm work.

Minutes later found both men exiting the trunk that Harry then shrank and replaced into the said pouch, resealing it. Snapping the wand into his hand, he held it out before him, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A flash of light emanated from the wand, followed by a wisp of vapor-like energy that took the shape of a Male Deer with long and pointedly sharp antlers, "Neville, assemble the team. Have them and yourself load up and meet at me in New York, U.S.A.. Also, be sure sure to bring Big Baby." The image of his adopted fathers animagus nodded once before looking to Thor, bowing, and then turning completely around and flew off into the sky.

"What was that? And what is Big...Baby?" Thor asked as he watched the Young Mage slip the wand back into the bracer.

"A Corporeal Patronus. Can be used as a messenger or even as a defense avatar against creatures such as soul sucking fiends like Dementors. It so happens, that that particular Patronus was the visual representation of my adopted fathers animagus form. " Harry answered as he reached to a wooden object lodged in one of his bracers. "And as for Big Baby. Well, it's a surprise." he finished cheekily and a wink. With a flick of his wrist, the wooden item assumed the size of a long, sleek, broom. "How fast can that Hammer get you up to when flying?"

"Would you care to find out?" Thor asked as he raised Mjolnir from the ground and raised it up into the sky. A second later, Thor was cleansed of the dust, dirt, and grime that covered his entirety with his full Asgardian attire assembling a second later as he was bombarded with lightening from a now somewhat dark cloudy sky. The lightning flowed into the hammer and yet his armor flowed onto him as if the lightning itself created it.

Harry mounted his broom once Thor's armor had finished assembling itself upon his body, and yet Thor asked, "I thought you could fly."

"Even I have my limits. I need as much power as possible, so that I can sustain myself for the battle to come. Keep up, old man." his nephew replied cheekily as he conjured a set of black goggles onto his face, and with a smirk, then shot off into the sky, leaving Thor to bellow out a huge retort.

"Hah! I'll show thee an old man, welp." he replied humorously before he then began to twirl his hammer and shot off like a rocket.

They arrived almost half an hour later to see the skies of New York bombarded with blue Tesseract energy, allowing it to open a wide enough hole to the other side of the galaxy, allowing ugly humanoid creatures on copper colored sleds to fly through and into Earth skies, sleds that apparently flew. Harry assumed these creatures to be the Chitauri his uncle spoke of the night before. As he flew further into the city, his eyes also caught also giant flying worms that resembled a mix between dragon and Basilisk flying through the portal, "Merlin be Merciful." Harry whispered in horror as he pulled up and settled his broom into a standby position.

Thor managed to have his hammers flight to settle him into position beside Harry and also looked in horror at the creature and the carnage and chaos the Chitauri were causing. Harry felt Loki's energy emanating from directly below the wormhole the Tesseract was maintaining.

Having done this maneuver many a time throughout the years since his exile from Britain, Harry swung his right leg around and hit a rune near the head of the broom. This allowed the broom to shrink in his hand as his bodies magic sustained him within the air as an aura of white energy surrounded him. Placing the broom into the pouch at his side, he leaned forward and shot off at a very fast pace, creating sonic booms in his wake, as he once more flew towards Stark Tower, towards his father.

As he flew, he was forced to weave in and out of the air, tagging Chitauri with exploding curses and hexes as stunning charms were too stupid to use. These things sought to kill, so why should he offer them dreamland, even if it was only for a few seconds while they fell to the ground and went splat. He didn't know how durable these things were and he wasn't about to find out.

He landed on a Chitauri glider, cutting them and their controllers down to size or removing their heads with his sword before he jumped back into the air. He didn't need to turn back and look at Thor as he knew his uncle too was fighting these same creatures.

Spotting Loki in his full Asgardian armor with an elongated spear in his hands, standing on a platform outside Stark Towers, looking right at him, Harry double timed his flight speed, flying past the man and landing on the outer platform of Stark Tower where he spotted a set of glass walls had been shattered outward. Fragments littered the floor at his feet, crunching under the pressure of his hard rubber soled boots as he touched down. Thor landed behind him a second later.

"Father, shut off the Tesseract." Harry demanded loudly, sword held out at his side, violet blood dripping from the blade to the outer walk area.

"Do as he says Loki, or I'll destroy it." Thor demanded, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his hammer.

"You can't. There's no stopping it. There's only, the War." Loki panted, madness in his eyes, skin pale and clammy as Harry looked hard at his father.

"So be it. Thor, hit the air and help Stark. Leave my father to me." Harry said without taking his eyes off of the Trickster.

"Are you sure of this course of action, Harry." Thor asked in a unsure tone of voice.

"Just go. I can handle him. Get out of here." Harry replied without turning around.

Thor looked at his nephews back and then his maddened brother whose dark smile only widened. Twirling his hammer, Thor looked up and shot his arm out, his hammer sending him into the sky.

Loki watched his brother leave, and then looked to his son. His eyes and then his body turned as he slowly descended the platform he stood upon. Reaching the lower area, he turned and looked upon his child who slowly rose his weapon and pointed it at him. "You could live like a Prince in the New World Order."

"It would be a lie." Harry growled out through gritted teeth.

"You could have revenge against those whom have wronged you."

"I've made my peace. Most of those who wronged me are either dead, dying, or couldn't be bothered with me. As it is, I will not be a party to enslaving the world of which I was born. Now, kindly stand down, Father." Harry shot back warningly, yet also bore a pleading expression.

"Are you any good with that weapon?" Loki asked as he walked around his son, as if sizing him up, while his sons body turned with him, unwavering blade held towards Loki. Harry just glared as Loki then struck with a shout, swinging the bladed end of the staff.

Blocking the strike while using his free hand against the dull end of the bladed weapon to hold on since Loki's strength was greater than his own. Digging into the cement pavement, Harry held on. Loki backed off as Harry shook his free hand to get out the sting he felt.

"Good, good. Your form is acceptable. Samurai if I'm not mistaken."

"I had a good teacher." Harry replied back as he brought the sword up to his left and grasped the hilt with both hands, and shifting his stance, legs spread out, his fingers tightening their grip on his sword. Loki sneered only to spin and attack with Harry doing the same.

Both struck high and low through fast strikes, at times, lunging mid high as sparks danced due to the collision of their blades. It was a dance of will as both didn't give the other an opening. The last attack caused both blades to lock up on one another as a S.H.I.E.L.D. craft came into view beside them both. Both snarling and not giving an inch. Harry snuck a barely quick chance peak to see Agent Romanoff piloting and Captain Rogers beside her somewhat. She had a co-pilot next to Rogers with short dirty blond hair and a sleeveless dark suit on. This left Harry to assume this was Barton.

Harry felt Loki move and so moved with him. Loki sought to use Harry's own weight against him to knock him on his back so he could shoot one of the wings of the jet the Avengers were in. Harry spun on his knees to counter the move and lashed out with his free hand and sending a bolt of his own magic, knocking the staffs blast off course, saving the jet while then throwing a hand out towards Loki and sending a wave of energy that made Loki stumble back some. This bought him the time to signal to Natasha with a finger to pay attention. Jabbing his finger at her twice, he pointed towards the city area for her to go. His expression showing this was not up for debate.

The female Assassin pursed her lips and nodded as she swung the jet around and flew off.

A chuckle brought his attention back to Loki, "A noble effort, but pointless. None of these people have much time to live."

"That's not your choice. Their lives are their own and they will fight with every fiber of their being, as will I. Stop this madness. Look at this." Harry demanded, holding his arms out, "Look at the monsters you brought to my world. My home. Buildings being plowed through, men, women, and children being shot and killed, murdered like mere ants. What if that was me, huh? What if I was one of those people down there? They are innocent. You can stop this. We both can. Together, as Father and son. Standing side by side. A family, a unit. Whatever asshole has you under his spell, I can set you free, and together, we can set things right." he further proved his point as he spun the sword over the back palm of his hand and then into his open palm, grasped the hilt tightly, and plunged the bladed end several inches into the concrete platform. Holding his arms out, he said, "Make your choice father."

At first he thought he saw indecision in Loki's eyes until a brief glimpse towards Loki's roving free hand observed as the hand disappeared behind him, since the staff was held blade up with the other hand. He knew Loki knew he was he observed him going for something and mentally prepared himself. He was disappointed and yet was not as a blade flew his way from Loki's outstretched hand. It was caught in midair by both hands, the bladed end pointing mere inches from Harry's head. It was a short, almost two inch long double sided dagger, designed to be held by two fingers.

Quickly and on instinct, Harry grasped the blade by his thumb and index finger of his right hand and with a powerful throw, tagged Loki's weapons hand that held the spear, cutting the area between Loki's own thumb and index finger.

As the Trickster gasped, dropped the spear, and grasped his hand, Harry moved as fast as his feet dared to carry him. Once again, red Magical energy poured into his fisted hands as he threw a punch at Loki's stomach with his right fist, causing him to double over with air escaping his lungs. He followed it up with a punch to Loki's left cheek with his left glowing fist, causing him to fall to a knee while blood and spittle fell from his lips.

Grabbing Loki's helm, he pulled and ripped it from his head and threw it to the side, grasped Loki in a neck hold, swung Loki's left arm and slipped it over the back of his own neck, picked him up with a great bellow and a massive amount of strength supported by his magic, fell on his back, slamming Loki onto the concrete back first, leaving a body imprint of where he was slammed.

He rolled over with a pained groan since he too felt the impact, rolling in order to look at his father who also rolled over to look at Harry, smiled while a trickle of blood flowed down his chin from his mouth, and then rolled over and off of the platform. He watched as Loki snagged a Chitauri sled as it sped along, followed by a set of Chitauri on either side of him, almost as if they were his wingmen.

Getting to his feet as fast as he could, he retrieved his blade, ripping it from the ground, and with a spin of his hand, slid it back into its sheath on his back.

 _"Mr. Potter, sir."_ he heard, the voice had a hint of a British accent to it.

"Who said that, who called out my name?" Harry called out defensively.

 _"I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's personal assistant and AI."_

"AI, as in Artificial Intelligence?"

 _"Yes!"_ came back the reply.

"Wow, amazing. Brilliant in fact." he said as he looked at the inside of the Towers recreations area if his eyes spoke true. "What can I do for you Mr. Jarvis?"

 _"I have something for you, courtesy of Mr. Stark. It is a means of keeping in contact.."_

"I'm sorry Jarvis. Magic and Technology doesn't mix well unless Tony can create a way to shield his devices from my bodies natural magic, it's best I don't use it. Thanks for the thought though, Jarvis. It was the thought that counts."

 _"Of course sir."_

"I'm going to find and join the others. Give Stark my thanks. And Jarvis, nice meeting you." he said as he ran off the balcony, and jumped into the air, then using his magic to propel him into the sky. If he had remained on the balcony a moment longer and he would have heard the AI return the sentiment.

His eyes sought out Thor soon enough as he flew past several Chitauri vessels, cutting both creatures down and the controllers they flew with, off, before they could fire a single shot off at him.

Thor fried several Chitauri with lightning after they attempted to outflank Steve, Natasha, and Barton. When he touched down before them, Harry did so, landing by his side a minute later. Looking around, he could see that Steve, Natasha, and Clint were no worse for wear. Before he could speak, an arrow was pointed at his head. Turning to the wielder of the arrow, he raised an eyebrow.

"Barton, stand down." Steve commanded.

"He's Loki's son." the Archer shot out with a snarl.

"And yet he's on our side." Natasha said as she stepped up to her partner and friend.

Barton was about to retort when he felt a sharp tipped blade at the left side base of his neck, "That's my friend and brother in all but blood you're pointing that arrow at, friend. I'd lower it if I was you." he heard from a deep British voice as some how, some one snuck up on him, and he never heard or felt the approach. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the biggest damn ax head he had ever seen.

"Nev, I see you brought Big Baby." Harry said humorously with a small smile.

When Barton lowered the Bow and Arrow, Neville Francis Longbottom removed the black skinned double sided Battle hilt or handle of the Ax was about two feet long with a brown leather strip flowing all around it in an intricately Celtic design and an oddly shaped dark gray stone at the end. On the top of the Ax, above both blades, was a silver circular spike.

Keeping his eyes trained on the archer for a moment, he then turned to Harry, "She never is very far, old friend." Neville said with a hint of a smirk as he rubbed one of the flat parts of the Ax blade. He then slipped the Ax back on his back where it hung thanks to a charm that Neville and Harry were very familiar with.

The Ax wielder was wearing similar armor as Harry, only with a different House Crest on his breast than what Harry wore on his. A gathering of others in robes and various armor stood behind him. Harry just looked at his eldest friend and laughed out loud while pulling him into a bear hug and getting one in return.

"It's good to see you Harry." Neville stated, stepping back and patting him on the left arm while Harry patted him on the right.

"You too old friend. You too. Tell me, is Charlie coming with air cover?"

"Well, since Loki's already revealed our world by revealing himself, the Statute of Secrecy is rather moot now, so yeah, be ready." Neville answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Captain Rogers asked as he stepped up.

Both Wizards turned to the man as Harry spoke up, "Neville Longbottom, allow me to introduce Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He knew our Grandparents."

"Longbottom? You were named after your namesake if I'm not mistaken and a longtime ally of House Potter." Steve asked as he held out his hand, a gesture that Neville returned as he grasped the outstretched hand and shook it. Nodding at the question, he answered,

"I was and am. It's an honor Captain." Neville shot back as he gave a firm shake and released the Captains hand.

Harry then introduced Banner, his uncle Thor whose eyes had gleamed at seeing Big Baby and complimented Neville on being a wielder of such a weapon, Natasha, and of course Clint Barton. Neville, after giving the archer a glare, introduced those who followed him, with one of those being ones he didn't expect to show up, up to and including Hermione Jean Granger. The moment Harry laid eyes on her, it was a quiet awkward moment as both walked up to and stood before one another, neither looking away from each other, "Hello Harry."

"Hello Hermione." he answered softly. She had grown into a knock out, short haired brunette, beautiful in every way that mattered. Before anything more could be said, Hermione launched herself into his body. His powerful arms quickly and yet gently wrapped around her as she wrapped hers around his midsection. The quiet moment was broken when a roar was heard.

Everyone turned at the source of the noise. Wands and weapons were drawn as Harry pulled out his sword, Neville his Ax, Thor his hammer, and everyone else their own individual weapons when a groan was heard. Some turned and or looked to the source of the groan, "Looks like the other guy wants to join the party." Bruce said with a chuckle as he grasped his chest.

Though there was a message sent by Stark that could barely be heard by Harry and the other Mages, the message was clear as a human inside a flying red and yellow suit of armor made an appearance several blocks away. Behind him, clipping and destroying a small section of a building as it chased Tony Stark, was a giant flying armored worm with teeth that could put a dragon to shame.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said as Stark in his armor flew by and overhead of the gathered crowd, with the gathered Mages and others nodding. The thing hit the ground, weaving all over the road, getting close when Banner walked through the gathered group. Hermione was about to say something when Harry stopped her with an arm. She looked at Harry who shook his head, silently saying no.

Captain Rogers on the other hand stepped forth, "Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Looking back while continuing to walk forward, Bruce smirked, looking between Steve and Harry while continuing to walk forward, "That's my secret Cap," he said while looking one more time at the oncoming creature, then looking back to Steve as he stopped, "I'm always angry."

To the amazement of those not in the know, all watched as Dr. Robert Bruce Banner transformed before their very eyes, clothes ripping to pieces, skin quickly changing from the normal human pink pigmentation, to a jaded green, his body growing to beyond an ordinary trolls height of ten maybe eleven inches, a body that was rippling in pure irradiated muscle. Once the transformation was complete, the being once known as Banner, now known as The Hulk, with a mighty roar, smashed the deformed dragon-like Chitauri creatures head with a single blow as its fist plowed through the worm-like beasts armor that covered its crown.

"Fuck me!" Neville said in astonishment. None of the women within their group dared say anything condescending as they watched the creature's body plow into the ground, head first. Its remaining body tipping over and about to fall on everyone, Stark flew ahead of everyone and paused, as he held out an arm that then opened and launched a rocket into an exposed weak section in the creatures.

Acting quickly, Harry shouted, "RAISE SHIELD!" As one, all the Magical humans raised either a wand or if they were capable of wandless magic, their hands. In doing so, a golden dome of energy rose up, covering everyone as the rocket that fired a second before, imploded the creature from the inside as it had dug its way through the tough skin. The shield flared as the flames and Chitauri worm guts, muscle, and armor splashed against it.

"Oh that was..." One familiar redhead began.

"Just fucking fantastic." His twin finished.

The creatures remains fell to the side where some civilians had hunkered down since the newly established Avengers plus extra support all stood on a somewhat bridge. Not wanting anyone to be crushed by the creature, Harry used a bit of his power to steady the creatures head once the shield came down. He held it in the air and settled it further up the road, away from the civilian populace.

There was a roar from all of the buildings surrounding the gathered fighters as the Chitauri made their presence known to the new arrivals. "BACK TO BACK." Neville shouted. Everyone assumed their places as they looked upon their new enemy clinging onto walls, roaring their fury, while the Avengers readied themselves.

"Those are some ugly Mother fuckers." One Luna Lovegoode said, making all of the Males among the group chuckle.

"Well said, Luna love." Harry said.

"Guy's!" Natasha called out as she looked at the portal in the sky with more of the same worm-like creatures and Chitauri coming through.

 _"Call it Captain."_ Stark called out as he and everyone saw more of the same worm-like creatures pouring through the portal in the sky followed by more of the humanoid Chitauri.

Taking charge, Captain America began issuing out orders, "All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." He looked to one of the roofs on the left side. Pointing at the roof, he said, "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eye's on everything. Call out patterns and strays."

"Fred and George Weasley, front and center." Harry called out. Both men with long red hair ran forward, "Watch his ass while unleashing your own party tricks, supply him with a limitless charm on his quiver's supply."

Both men nodded as Steve issued an order to man in the flying armor, "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked the Iron-Man.

 _"Right. Better clench up Legolas."_ Stark replied as he walked behind the archer and launched into the sky. Both Weasley men summoned their brooms from their hiding places and followed.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal." Steve said as he turned to the Thunderer who nodded an affirmative. "Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

"Neville, how far are the Dragons and their Riders?" Harry asked as Thor twirled his hammer and shot off into the sky.

Neville merely smile, as he pointed up. Suddenly, the sky showed shadowy winged figures, that when coming into focus, revealed the winged creatures of legend as they charged the Chitauri worms from above the clouds, firing balls and streams of fire upon them.

"Oh, now that's just a beautiful sight to see." Harry laughed out loud. They weren't the only magical creatures flying in the sky as Gryphons and Hyppogryffs also joined in on the action.

Steve, after shaking his head from seeing the majestic creatures, then turned to Natasha, Harry, and everyone else, "The remainder of us stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk..." he called out as he turned to the Hulk who snapped his attention to Steve who pointed a single gloved finger upward at the jolly green giant, "Smash!"

The green goliath merely smiled in glee as he grunted in accent, turned, and shot off into the air, jumping from building to building, grabbing, smashing, pulverizing, and killing Chitauri as he went along. He even went so far as to snag and swat some from the very air itself, causing some explosions along the way.

"People, Lethals and Unforgivables are authorized since these creatures are willing to kill us as well." Neville said, raising his Ax into the sky.

"Miss Romanoff, may I see your guns." Luna asked.

The redhead Assassin looked at her like she was crazy, and yet Luna merely smiled. Handing the guns over after she looked to Harry who only nodded, she turned back and watched as the woman with light blond hair closed her eyes, and concentrated. The guns glowed with a light blue light, that died down a second later. The witch handed it back with a serene smile.

"What did you do?" she asked as she checked her guns for anything out of the ordinary.

"Limitless ammunition." Luna merely said with a shrug as she pulled out a long dagger while retrieving her wand from her hair, twirling it in her fingers.

"Hey Neville, remember that little competition we used to have back in the day?" Harry asked as he looked to his friend while mentally prepared himself.

"Who's the better killer?" Neville smirked as he gripped his ax tightly.

"Let's play." Harry replied with a smile.

Steve looked between both men and had only one thought, "These guys are beginning to worry me."

The battle was on as multi-colored spells were fired and unleashed upon the invaders, bullets fired. Harry issued some of his fellow magicals to watch Natashas back as he, Steve, Neville, and other Magical Warriors with bladed weapons surged forward, hacking, slashing, and outright unleashing hell on the invading Chitauri.

Harry and Neville moved forward with the Captain. With his sword, Harry deflected energy blasts back at some advancing Chitauri. Running forward, he launched himself high, spun in midair, and landed between a platoon where he spun, cutting some down after slashing their backs and knees. Others he stabbed and or decapitated.

Neville ran several feet towards him, cutting one in half from his head to his lower regions, bellowing out a battle cry as he fought on. Others he removed torsos, limbs, and even their heads as well while at times, blasting exploding curses at more incoming Chitauri.

The other ground based Witches and Wizards all did their part in the fight

Steve, Natasha, and the other fighters continued onwards doing their part as well while above them, within the skies, many Chitauri were either set aflame, shocked out of the air, hit with blasts of pure magical and seemingly deadly energy and projectiles, or hit with lethal curses that knocked them out of the sky. Many of the magical flying beasts dive bombed the giant worm creatures, tearing great and massive chunks of skin, eyes, and even armor that tore under their great strength through either their claws or their teeth and jaws while swatting and tearing at the attacking Chitauri that tried to kill and or wound them.

A little over half an hour, as Harry just removed the head of one of the on the ground Chitauri troops when it got a lucky shot off and cut him in the side of his left leg muscle, he heard Steve inform Natasha that she needed a ride. Healing the damage to his leg with a small incantation after placing his left palm flat against it, he removed a vial of Pepper-Up Potion from his emergency satchel, removed the stopper, and chucked it back. Feeling a bit more energized as his depleted energy rose some, he sheathed his sword and quickly walked to her side, picked her up in a bridal hold, "One ride, coming up." he said as he shot off into the sky, a trail of white magical vapor flowing behind him.

As he flew with her in his arms, he mentally summoned a magical shield around his body. A second later, he felt his shield bombarded multiple times with the energy of the Chitauri weapons.

"Chitauri inbound, Harry. Can you manage?" Natasha asked in concern as she returned fire. She saw the painful expression on his face as she knew the hits were taking a toll on his magic. But was relieved to see Neville also flying as Harry did and aiding where he could, using his ax to cut down the following enemy, but had to dodge as Loki made an appearance in his own flying sled.

Looking down into her face, he growled out through grit teeth, "Just watch me."

She nodded as she held a hand to her ear, "Clint, a little help!"

 _"Nat, what are you doing?"_

She peaked out from Harry's arms and saw Loki and two wingmen whom were concentrating their fire on Harry until Neville got them. "Clint?" she called back desperately.

 _"I got him."_ he answered.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched as Barton released an arrow, but lost visual of it as it flew towards Loki who followed Harry and Natasha. But they did hear the result as an explosion echoed behind them. Harry hoped Neville backed off so as to not get caught in the wake of the arrows explosion. Nearing Stark Tower, Harry adjusted his course, summoned Loki's scepter to his hand just before Loki touched down due to Clints explosive arrow, and flew upward to the roof. They touched down just as the Doctor leaned back on a power converter box.

Natasha walked forward, looking at the device as Harry did. He took the scepter into both of his hands, contemplating on what to do when Dr. Selvig called out to the Wizard and Natasha.

He explained the weakness of the wormhole device and how to exploit it. Now knowing what he had to do, Harry stabbed the scepter through the device's shielding, the power of the portal trying to push him out. Natasha had let the Captain know that Harry was about to shut it down, but Stark had cause for him to pause as he explained that there was a nuke inbound and that he was going to send it through the portal.

 _"Stark, that's a one way trip."_ Steve said, a bit worried.

 _"Save the rest for the return, J."_ he replied.

 _"Shall I try Miss. Potts sir?"_ Jarvis asked.

 _"Might as well."_ Tony answered.

A minute later, he, Natasha, and Dr. Selvig watched while Harry held tightly to the scepter as Tony Stark, also known as Iron-Man, flew high into the air and through the portal with a big damn rocket on his back. They watched as of a few seconds later, a giant ball of light came into existence and began to grow on the other side of the portal. He failed to notice the Chitauri fall from the sky or the giant worms that were still alive, some how dying without a cause or reason as some fell atop of buildings, some onto the streets. Even the ones whom were still under attack by the Dragons, Gryphons, and Hippogryphs. The growing light drowned out any visual of the Billionaire, "Come on Stark, move your ass." Harry growled out as the scepter began to vibrate in his hands. A second later, Natasha tapped his shoulder, "Close it."

Harry needed no further prompting as he surged forward with his last bit of strength and tapped the cube, shutting it down. The backlash from doing so, threw him onto his backside, the scepter flying from his hands. They watched as the power of the portal machine discontinued, and the sky began to fold back in of itself. Before it healed, the man in the flying armor himself, fell through as the portal sealed itself a second later.

The three individuals noticed Stark wasn't slowing down as he fell. Harry wanted to do something, but he didn't have the strength to even stand as he fell to a knee and an elbow. As Tony Stark fell past his visual range, Harry failed to move forward to look due to the ache his body felt, as unknown to him, The Hulk managed to catch the armored hero.

"Thank God, Bruce." he did hear from Romanoff. A snap was heard as Harry felt familiar arms wrap around his midsection and help him to his feet half a second later.

"I got you Harry." Neville said. Leaning his head on his adopted brothers, he smiled softly, and then slung an arm around his brothers neck, taking care not to brush his arm against the ax that laid strapped to his back. Natasha picked up the scepter from where it laid when it flew from Harry's hands. Harry saw this and nodded at the woman, who nodded tight lipped in return.

She and Selvig led both men through a door leading down into the room where Loki was minutes later. There was a gathering of not just the Avengers, but many a Witch and Wizard who'd like nothing more than to hex and or curse the so-called Norse Trickster.

Feeling his energy levels climbing back up, thanks to Luna who gave him another energy potion, Harry, after kissing Luna's forehead after pulling her forward and hugging her with one arm and getting one back in return with both arms around his midsection, thanked his friends as he took back his arm and stepped forward with a limp before his father who was slowly and painfully climbing his way out of the man sized crater he was in. Harry could only guess at how Loki came to be in such a state as he looked at the Hulk who felt Harrys eyes on him, turned his head, and just smirked. Harry could only shake his head and chuckle softly.

Loki noticed a second later that he was not alone and rose his head up and turned. The Avengers and Earths Magical Forces stood all around him within the room he was in. Sighing in defeat, he chuckled softly and looked up with a half-hearted smile, "If it's all the same to you," he said with a painful gasp, "I'll have that drink now."

Tony Stark, now without his helmet, could only smirk as he alone caught the reference.

Harry felt a new set of hands press something into his own as he turned and met Hermiones eyes. He looked down and noticed the objects now in his hand were an updated set of Magical Suppression cuffs, with runes that he recognized from his travels. She didn't need to say a word to him as he looked back into her eyes, she just nodded and walked back into the crowd of onlookers. He watched her with a blank stare, then looked back to the cuffs in his hands. He slowly turned to his father on the floor.

Loki knew what was coming, and he didn't have either the power and or the strength to run as Harry walked around the crater, knelt on one knee tiredly, and said with sadness in his voice, "Father, on behalf of the Agency of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Magical Populace of Earth, I arrest you."

Loki could only nod and shakily presented his hands and wrists. Minutes later, Nick Fury walked through the tower doors, escorted by several people Harry Identified as the American First Wizard or Minister of Magic of the Good Ol' U.S. Of A., the Head of the American Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Magical Branch Head or Director of the FBI, and several American Aurors and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with shouldered weapons and/or wands. All of which led Loki away with Fury promising to keep them updated. Thor followed with them to keep an eye on them. Harry did as well since he felt he could try and do something to try and help Loki.

He didn't go alone, though he had Thor, Neville, Hermione, and Luna all decided to stand by his side for emotional support and followed. Healers aided the Avengers and and the wounded magical warriors. Thankfully, none on their side were dead. Badly wounded in the battle, yes, but not dead.

Supplied a room by the Director of the FBI, who promised to speak to him the next day, Harry watched as his friends and Uncle too were given rooms. Closing his door, he walked forward a bit, slowly removed his armor, weapons, and gear. Just as he was about to remove his pants after removing his shirt from his sore, battered, and bruised body, the days events finally caught up to him as he fell to the floor. He had sensed the dead and dying of the innocents as their bodies energies vanished upon their deaths. It tore at his soul as he continued to feel more people dying due to the extremeness of their wounds. Crying, he didn't notice until a second too late as a set of slender and petite arms with long green silk like gloves, wrapped around him, and pulled him into the said persons embrace.

"Sssshhhhhhh, little brother. Sssshhhhh." Came a soft voice as one of the arms rose and began to run its fingers through his hair.

"He-Hela?" Harry mumbled as he looked up into a masked face of a beautiful woman who could only smile softly and nod. She then kissed his brow as he turned to her and wrapped his own arms around her tightly, crying into her shoulder. She held him tenderly as he released his anguish into her shoulder since she was taller than he was. When he finally got himself under control, he realized that he had drenched her gown with his tears, only for her to wave off the apology and snapped a finger while holding his face with her other hand. The wetness of his tears disappeared from her person, causing him to lower his head in embarrassment and her to giggle humorously. For the remainder of the failing day, Hela, Goddess of the dead, and Queen of Niffleheim, remained with her brother. They talked and got to know one another after his grief was finally ended. To Harry, it was a dream come true as he finally got to know his older sibling who refused to let him go on with his life alone any longer, a promise she swore to keep, even though she had to return to her own realm that night, while once again promising to always be by his side.

The next day, after a good nights rest, a hot shower, and some good food in his stomach, Harry, dressed in a crisp and clean business-like suit and without his weapons, sought out Loki within the American Magical FBI building that they were within. Many a people stopped to look at him in awe and wonder as he passed them by. He had to stop by the Director of the FBI's Office first in order to get clearance.

Neville, also in a respectable suit and also unarmed, joined him in the elevator he entered, before the doors closed as he thought of what he was going to say in the Magical FBI's Directors Office, "Going to try and see if you can speak to Loki?"

"That's the plan." Harry said. A minute later, both men exited the elevator, heading to the location of where Harry needed to go with Neville by his side as always.

"You know there's a good chance he'll say no." Neville replied walking forward, not noticing Harry pause until he couldn't feel him beside him. Stopping, he turned and saw the warring emotions in his best friends face.

"Harry?" Neville called.

"All my life, I've had people either telling me what I can or cannot do or telling me their version of the 'Greater Good'. No more." He said in a more than serious term. "I decide what I can or cannot do from here on out."

Nodding, Neville looked into Harry's eyes, "And I'll be right there with you. Together, like the old days. Tell me, is there a spot available on the Avengers?"

Harry just sighed and shook his head in bewilderment. 'Leave it to Neville to pull him out of a bad funk.' he thought to himself. Continuing forward, both men stopped before the Directors Office, Harry raising a hand and knocking once after looking at the name plate on the door.

"Come in." a voice answered.

Harry entered after opening the door, followed by Neville. Inside was both the Director of the FBI, Alex Grissom and Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., who sat in front of the Director's desk. Sitting beside him was Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Standing or leaning against a wall with his arms crossed was none other than Thor himself.

Seeing Harry and his friend Neville entering the office, the Thunderer moved to stand up straight, "Harry. Son of Longbottom."

"Uncle." Harry acknowledged.

"Lord Odinson." Neville answered with a respectful nod as he stood on Harry's right, both men linking both of their arms behind them and clasping their hands together as they stood at attention.

"Director Grissom, Director Fury." Harry acknowledged and then turned to Fury's aid, "Coulson, Hill."

"Good to see your up and about, Mr. Potter." Coulson said as he rose to his feet and held out a hand that Harry grasped and shook, "I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"I'd like to think you'd do the same for me, Agent Coulson."

"Absolutely." he replied, nodding an affirmative. He then returned to where he originally sat.

"I take it from you and Mr. Longbottom being here, you wish to see the prisoner?" Director Grissom asked.

"Yes sir." Harry answered after shaking Hill and Fury's outstretched hands and then turning to the man who spoke.

The FBI Director nodded and sat down behind his desk, "I'm afraid, that's not going to be possible. But you figured that, no doubt."

"Do I get to at least know why?" Harry asked darkly.

"Because he's dangerous. A mass murderer. And there is the fact that I now know the truth of your origins. In working with S.H.I.E.L.D., I am trying to keep this information from being leaked out to the public. I don't need him trying to persuade you to aid in his escape a second time, Mr. Potter."

"He hasn't succeeded yet." Harry stated honestly.

"Keyword being 'Yet', Mr. Potter. And I can't take the chance that he will eventually succeed." Grissom said grimly.

"Even after everything I have done, I'm still not trusted." Harry said, his breathing getting heavy. "I have lost almost everything and everyone I have ever loved, and those in whom I am blood related to, and now I am losing another blood relative because of politics and people of authority with a little too much power." Everyone felt the power he had beginning to rise as his fingers curled inwards, his knuckles cracking as they tightened.

"Harry. Nephew, listen to me. No one likes this anymore than I do, but you need to calm down." Thor pleaded softly as he had walked up to and placed a comforting hand on Harry's left shoulder. "From what you have explained to me, you have beaten men who were more skilled in mind magics than you were when you were young. But Loki has many centuries of Mind Magics experience compared to them and you. There is also the fact that he is known as Silver Tongue, and for great reason."

"It's not about not trusting you, Mr. Potter. It's about not trusting him to try and get into your head as he's done to so many. As tragic as Loki's life story may be, it does not exonerate him for the crimes he's committed, the lives he's taken, and the lives lost due to him and these so called Chitauri. You, we trust. And we hope you will trust us enough to understand, Loki can never undo what he's done here and to the world as a whole within the last week. You wish to see him, then I and Director Fury must ask that you be patient as Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are currently rigging up a device for the Tesseract so he and it can return to Asgard with Thor. Which begs me to ask, will you be joining either men on the return trip to Asgard?" Director Grissom asked as Harry calmed down when he realized that getting angry was not going to help his situation any further.

"No." Harry answered a few minutes after a bit of contemplative silence. He looked at the Director of the Magical Department of the FBI to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and with resignation in his voice, he answered "The moment I am free to return to Britain, I intend to return to Godric's Hollow. Reclaim my parents House. Tear it down since its been contaminated and festering in excess Dark Magic, cleanse the property, rebuild it better than ever. I'll also be cleaning up Grimmauld Place and selling it."

"Speaking of returning to Britain, I just got off the phone this morning with Prime Minister Blair this morning." Fury began to explain as he stood and walked up to Harry, "You're to meet with her Majesty within the week to be given a Knighthood, and be restored your place within British Society. The current British Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt has met up with both individuals early this morning in a video conference within Blairs office, and was given a Royal asschewin'. Her Majesty is threatening to relieve the British Magicals of the independence within the week, unless you be allowed to return and be recognized as the Hero you are."

"You're to be restored all that they took from you. As of this moment, you're untouchable." Grissom stated. "Anyone who attempts to look at you wrong won't like the consequences." Grissom said as he handed a file to Coulson who handed it to Harry. Perusing it, Harry looked, and saw that he was in fact restored everything that was taken from him and his family by the Ministry of Magic and given an Official Ministry Document stating its apology stating its incompetence and the wrongs perpetrated against Harry and his family.

Also stated was the Minister informing Harry that he'd be restored his Lordship and granted two long overdue Order of Merlins. Kingsley seemed to have put much heart into the apology and informed him that the people of Britain, should they attempt to cross him in any negative way whatsoever, that he will personally see to their admonishment and punishment. He also was offering Harry a place at the head of the DMLE as Head Auror, answerable to Kingsley himself.

Harry looked up as Fury and Grissom spoke to Neville about how the Queen wished to meet with him as well and that Neville himself was being offered a place as an Avenger.

A few days after the attack on New York, after working with the Local Ministry and the authorities, aiding in clean up and triage, Harry, Neville, and his friends and fellow Avengers walked with Thor and a shackled and silenced Loki to a secluded spot in one of New Yorks parks. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents surrounded the perimeter making sure no one else came near. Stark revealed the containment device he and Banner created as Banner took a somewhat long pair of tongs and slowly removed the cube from a metal colored case, and placed it within the containment device.

Steve and the others wished Thor a safe trip while Natasha and Barton were whispering to one another and cracking jokes about Loki whom wore a mouth piece to keep him silent. Harry walked up to both his father and Uncle. Turning to Loki, he stared at him with an unreadable expression before he spoke, "I sure wish things had gone different, Father. Should we meet again, I hope it will be on better terms and that you can make amends with the families of your victims and the Chitauri's."

Turning to Thor since Loki merely looked at him with narrowed eyes, he continued, "Till we meet again uncle." he held out a hand, and yet Thor grasped his arm, only to yank the young man into his arms and squeeze.

Releasing Harry, he said, "I will be back soon, I promise. Maybe aid in restoring your families home."

"I'd like that." Harry replied softly as he smiled in content at the Thunderer. Stepping back, Selvig gave Thor a goodbye. Thor, when the scientist stepped back, looked to everyone and nodded, and yet his eyes remained on Loki's son and smiled in affection as he then thrust the cubes containment device forcefully at his bound and silenced brother who grasped the other end, turned the dial, and both beings were engulfed in Tesseract energy, shot up into the sky. Everyone present looked up as both men disappeared from view. The Avengers all said their goodbyes and promised to meet back up soon. All were of course invited to Harry and Neville's Knighting and promised to be there.

A week went bye, and yet, Steve, after speaking with and convincing Stark and his fellow Avengers to stay, decided to remain in Britain after having watched Queen Elizabeth give both men their rewards in defending their world and homeland from the threat of Loki, despite Harry's origin which was still classified. They found Harry and Neville and a handful of their friends in Godrics Hollow, working by hand on restoring Harry's childhood home. Several familiar women were off to the side, preparing refreshments while other men and women were looking at a blue print and then heading to the work in progress. Harry already had the framework done after two days had passed since its tearing down and cleansing, and were now already adding the wooden flooring to the second floor when Steve, Stark, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint pulled up in their own separate vehicles.

Tony, after leaving his ride, walked up to and bypassing the properties entryway, asked, "What? No magic?"

Harry looked down from the second floor area and with a chuckle, answered, "It isn't a home unless it's built by hand, Tony. You above all should know that. The magic can come later. In the meantime, why not grab a hammer and some nails. Make yourself useful."

"Hey, I hope you can forgive me for pointing an arrow at your head in New York." Clint called out as he looked up.

Harry, kneeling and looking down at Clint Barton, merely replied, "What arrow?"

Clint chuckling himself at the dismissal and smiling, took off his coat and slipped on a workmens belt that Neville slapped into his hands a bit roughly and with some humor, Clint gathered some nails, and tools into his belt, and entered the house-in-progress and got to work, the others following suit. Harry smiled softly as he rose, looked at his new and old friends, raised his eyes to the lit, yet barely clouded sky and continued to smile. To him, for the moment, life was good. And he wouldn't have it in any other way.

 **Whew, fourteen pages. Wow. This took over a week. Yes, I did reveal Hela and hopefully you approve, because let's face it, he's the youngest of all of Loki's children and so it would only be right for her to watch out for and care for him. Let me know what you think in your reviews as I continue with my other work. Also, on another note, I will have Harrys story of what occurred during his and Neville's Knighting in the next chapter, and will include him in Thor The Dark World. Happy belated New Years fellow fanfiction fans and writers. Until next time.**

 **Authors note: I've just been informed about the passing of Legendary Actor Allan Rickman. To me, I first saw him in Die Hard 1, as a very intimidating villain. I then again saw him years later in films such as Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland and its sequel, as well as other British and American films and television shows, ever since I began paying attention to BBC Europe and BBC America. I can only say that no one can play the villain quite like him, yet the man also showed a more humorous side at times. I can only offer my apologies to his family and can rest knowing he is at peace. Thank you Allan for your talents and skill as an actor. May your 'Next Adventure' be prosporous.**


	5. Chapter 5 Taken

**The Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 5 Taken**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 5 Taken**

Dumb-arsses! I'd knew they'd come for me. Took them a few months after my return to British soil, but I knew. You don't expect these inbred idiots to have any honor, any code. Lesson learned. It can only end bad when you let your guard down.

So, here I am, back in the darkness. Lost track of time since waking up to a pounding headache, shackled arms, and no shirt, hell, not even my boots, only to receive constant torture at the hands of a former friend and his crazy sister who won't take no for an answer. Or the likes of their alliance with a ferret and his so-called former Death Eater friends that still walk and breathe, but only because I allowed them to know mercy.

I remember sharing a toast with The Avengers outside of my home that we had finished and through a generous contribution of Tony Stark, powered by one of his miniature Arc Reactors. I remember my meeting with Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth and Neville and I's knighting taking place just over a month before returning to my home and restoring it, just the way it once was, all those many years ago. Falling asleep after installing and powering the wards of my home and drifting off to sleep, feeling I was safe and at my own home.

The images of these events flutter in my mind as I drift in and out of consciousness, trying to figure where it all went wrong, when it was that I had let my guard down.

When I come to the first time, I notice the blackness while feeling my wrists shackled, arms outstretched, my feet barely touching the floor. I can feel a cool breeze flow over the exposed skin of my chest, which is when I figured out I was shirtless. I couldn't seem to feel my magic or access it when my eyes tiredly drifted forward and saw a door with barely any lighting to make it out around its frame structure.

The sound of foot falls on stone catch my attention as I keep my eyes on the door. It screeches loudly as it opens. Dark humanoid silhouettes take form and slowly open the door all the way, and more humanoid figures arrive. A candle seems to light up the room from above my head as I squint to take in my captors, all of whom are wearing ridiculous Death Eater robes and shiny skull-like masks. Their wands palmed and tightening in their grips.

As the door slams shut, I take in their sizes in height and guess the weight of each individual in the hopes that I am right as to their identities, in doing so, I take a guess at one of the first three on the left who seems to be thin, with a more than recognizable ring and snake headed wand, "Malfoy, that you?"

 **End of Harry's POV**

"I told you, it would be a waste of time to wear these ridiculous costumes. Potter's too smart to not notice and to not know us." A muffled female voice said behind one of the masks as she rips the mask she wore, off of her face while lowering the hood of her robes, revealing a long, red fiery haired, freckled faced woman that caused Harry's eyes to rise in surprise for only a moment, only to then narrow at her.

"Ginny Weasley. Which would make one of my other captors,...Ronald." Harry said as he focused on another individual with somewhat growing belly, standing next to her. "Why don't you take off these bracelets so I can beat the hell out of all of you?"

"Sure, Potter. As if you could. You'd like us to remove the shackles, just so you could beat us, but now, the shoes on the other foot, isn't it." Came Ronalds voice as sure enough, he removed his mask and lowered his own hood, and revealed himself, though Harry wasn't surprised to have guessed right. Having awoken, he had felt his magic suppressed and knew he couldn't access it. Soon enough, everyone else removed their masks and hoods, including Draco Malfoy, the last of the Malfoy's, or so he thought as he hadn't kept up with recent news of Britain since the battle against the Chitauri and his father.

He looks at the revealed faces of the ones who had him chained up and hanging like a pinata, their wands now held aloft and pointed at him, he recognized Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle who was ½ of the former henchmen of Malfoy Junior that he allowed to live when last they crossed one another. There were others he knew and remembered from his Hogwart days, though they were older and looked like hell, but all held twinkling eyes, almost as if Christmas had come early.

"Let me guess, you're going to torture me, slowly, painfully, in every way you can think of and imagine, just so you can say you broke me when I'm a drooling mess. Only then when you see you've won, you'll put me out of my misery after parading my broken form out before the masses. Am I close?"

 _"Crucio!"_ , he hears from a single voice as he feels every bit of the pain curse as his nerves feel as they are being selectively shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. He grits his teeth as his head jerks back, his arms strain, his hands gripping the binds on his wrists, as he feels the curse continue for what seemed like hours, despite the contrary. He doesn't scream. He refuses to give them that satisfaction.

He doesn't know how long he was under the curse, but when it stops, he gulps in lungfuls of air as his body shivers from the after effects. The moment his head lowers as his arms and hands relax, his head jerks left, and then right as he is punched in the face several times, the last punch causing his teeth to split the gums in his mouth open, causing blood to flow from his lips. The copper taste on his tongue, flowing both inward down his throat and out of his mouth.

A set of hands grabs his face as Harry looks into the youngest Wealsey males face and eyes, "Stay with me Harry. Stay with me. I want you to feeeeelllll...what I'm going to do to you." he says as he then throws a few more punches, this time into Harry's abdomen and ribs before taking another shot at his face. He had to gulp in massive lungfuls of air as though, physically, Ronald was weaker, he could still pack a proper punch.

Spitting the blood from his mouth, he chuckled, "Ronald, despite hitting like a chearleader, I thought muggle violence was beneath Pure-Bloods like you."

Ronald only grinned darkly and hit him some more until his sister called out to him.

"Enough, Ronald." Ginny Weasley hollered, stepping up to her brother and having take a few steps back. "We'll have plenty of time to have our fun with him, trust me brother dear, he's got more where that came from. He should have gone with the Program that Dumbledore set up for him, after all."

A chuckle caused her to go wide eyed as she and the others looked back at the bound Potter who then began to laugh out loud as if he was insane.

"If that's the best you can do is talk about and threaten me, then you might as well kill me now. Because, despite what you may be thinking, you're being watched. Doesn't matter how or by who, but just so you know, I'm expecting company."

"Oh, do tell, Potter. Who's coming to save you?" Draco asks with a sneer as he grabs Harry by the hair and yanks his head back, looking into his eyes.

But Harry doesn't look into his eyes, merely looks up at the ceiling, slams his eyes shut as he never thought to want to do this. He had no way to use his magic due to the suppression cuffs, and he had no way to his magical communications mirror, and he was pretty sure he couldn't call out to Starks AI in the sky, and so was left with a choice that he knew would leave him with a bad headache in the long run and no doubt would leave Loki laughing his ass off in whatever cell he occupied on Asgard, before planning his vengeance against his youngest sons kidnappers. Inhaling what air he dared, he shouted one word, **"Heimdall!"**

Draco quickly relinquishes his hand and wipes it on his robes as he steps back with a queried expression, wondering about the word or term Potter had just hollered out, or the fact it was a not just any term, but a name, a name that he recognized from an old text within his families library, only to realize he knew that name and why it was so familiar to him as he brandishes his wand at Harry's chest and screams out, _"Crucio."_ Unlike his father, Draco had been searching for and listening to any reports about Potter for the many years since he was exiled from Britain, only to learn that the GOds of Norse Mythology existed when both Thor and Loki made their recent appearance in New York. And if the name Potter just screamed out was whom he thought it was, they were all in trouble as no doubt the All Seer had surely heard and locked onto their location. His only hope was that the Bifrost had yet to be repaired as he learned that when Thor took Loki back to Asgard, the Bifrost was out of commision. He'd have to inform the others as soon as he released Potter from the Cruciatus Curse, he then hit him with a stunner. The other looked at him funny, but he beckoned them to follow him and quickly, not realizing it was already too late as the skies about his location were beginning to stir.

And still, as Harry's body spasms and jerks under the power of the curse, he doesn't scream. But with a flash of red light, the darkness embraced him.

When darkness invaded his vision again, he fell into an abyss of silence as unconsciousness consumed him. He doesn't see the flashes of light or the sounds of battle, or to hear the war cries and screams, but he did feel a set of strong familiar arms grab hold of him while he thought he heard a more than a familiar voice as he drifts in and out of consciousness, "Easy Harold. I got you. We heard you, Nephew. Hang on Harry, just hang on. Harry? HHHHaaaaarrrrrrryyyy" He thought he heard Thor's voice as he lost to stay conscious again.

When he finally came to, it was with a gasp as he found himself going from an dark abyss, to a spacious, warmly lit, golden room. He sat up, only to notice that the table he rested on seemed to be glowing white. Above him, an golden 3-d-like image of his body dissipated into nothingness, almost like it was golden dust.

It was then he noticed he wasn't in pain. He didn't know why he wasn't nor could he explain it as he took in the room of which he lay and saw there were many tables within the room, much like what he laid on. There were personnel, all dressed oddly enough. One with an elderly and yet an seniority Authoritative visage with golden blonde hair tied into a bun behind her head, wearing light blue robes, walked towards him until she stood before him, "Welcome back to consciousness, Prince Harold. Your Uncle and Father were worried."

"M-My father and Uncle?" Harry coughs out.

"Yes. Loki and Thor. Your Grandmother has been by to check on you as well when she could."

"Grandmother?"

"Yes. Queen Frigga, despite Thor's warning about your feelings towards her, she didn't let it stop her from trying to do right by you and standing by your side while you were unconscious."

"Who are you and how long was I out?" he asks when he noticed the somewhat golden leather pants he now seemed to be wearing, "And where's my clothes?"

Chuckling to herself as if she was amused, the female physician answered, "I am Io, leading medical healer in Asgard and a dear friend of your grandmothers and your family. You've been unconscious for almost five days. Why, I've had to heal your father and Uncle enough times in here to have the girls swooning over the image they left behind after being healed due to their many battles, let me tell you." She answered as she moved to the head of the table and deactivated it. "And over there is your clothing and personal belongings that Thor and his friends were able to retrieve for you." she finished as she then pointed to a smaller table where his belongings were placed or stacked as his natural pants, shirts, and jacket lay with the boots lying next to the table.

"You know, there should be a law about women undressing men unless they were...intimate with one another." he said with a seductive tone matched with a smirk as he hopped off the table and onto his feet, surprised to find himself unwary as would be the norm for one having been tortured recently. Shrugging it off due to Asgardian advanced healing, he walked over to his clothes and turning slightly to Io, he smiled devilishly, "I hope you don't mind."

He then pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, gathered his apparently cleaned clothing and began to redress himself, all the while, his ears picked up the sounds of gasps and women fanning themselves as they gazed at his nakedness. When he was finally dressed and had donned his coat, he turned around, and saw Io with her arms crossed, mouth tightly closed though her face had a look of mischief about it as her upper hands index finger silently patted her underarm in an unamused way. He of course acted like nothing was wrong as he searched his coat to find his sword sheathed inside and his shrunken chest inside the pouch within his belt.

Stepping up to him, she looked at him coyly with an raised brow, he was forced to jerk his head up and look her in the eyes, he gulped as she said, "You know, for someone born on Midgard to a Midgardian and an Jotunn turned adopted Asgardian Prince, you're not bad on these ancient eyes, but I've seen better." she smarted off with humor in her voice.

As she walked by him, he turned and continued to watch her, his mouth hanging open in shock at the audacity of the woman, but then again, he did love a challenge.

His muse was cut short as the doors to the healing room opened with a groan as there were footfalls of high-heels and boots. His head turned towards the sound as a woman with golden hair, a blue dress mixed with armor, and a golden shawl walked into his vision, being escorted by armed warriors and Thor himself minus the hammer.

"Harold!" Thor bellowed as he quickened his pace somewhat, gaining a lead over the Queen of Asgard as he then lifted and pulled his nephew into his arms tightly.

Harry, feeling the air leave him as his body was being squeezed, his bones straining, barely wheezed out, "Thor...ca-can't...b-breathe...!"

Hearing this, Thor let his nephew go and gently set him back on his feet while gently patting a now bent over and gasping Harry, "Forgive me nephew, I've been greatly worried about you. It was only a fortnight since the Bifrost was restored when Heimdall heard your cry and found you."

"My captors?" Harry asked as he finally managed to stand and breathe better.

"I didn't want them killed, only incapacitated, so they are all alive and awaiting punishment while sharing a cell near your fathers who hasn't stopped glaring at any of them since their arrival." was Thors answer.

"How many?"

"A little over two dozen, give or take." Was the answer given not by Thor, but the Queen who stepped up to Harry slowly until she was only inches from him when she proceeded to press a hand to his left cheek and gently held it there, "You look so much like your father, it's uncanny. But, there's a bit of your mother and mortal father mixed in there as well." She must have remembered Thors warning as she pulled her hand back and began to get teary eyed, her hand now covering her mouth.

He himself remembered what Io had said moments ago, and though he was still mad at how she let Odin run roughshod over his kin, he realized that even as Queen, she was still meant to follow his orders as a subject of Asgard and its laws. He couldn't hate her, she was powerless when it came to her husband and his choices.

Not wanting her to feel as if she let him down, he gathered her into his arms, "It's ok, My Lady. I'm not mad at you, not anymore. Disappointed, yes. But angry at you, no. We're family, and family sticks together." he said as he gently held her neck and hair to his shoulder as her arms snaked under his and held him firmly to her being.

"I hope to fix that and make it right, my child." she whispered emotionally as she stepped back and held his face in her hands that he then grasped and held against his chest. Unknown to either of them, Thor was beginning to hope that Harry could maybe, just maybe, give Asgard a chance, and maybe also call it home as well.

A minute later, she escorted him by the hand out of the Healing Room with Thor on his other side and let him out through the halls and into the crisp clean air of Asgard. To see the beauty of both the stars and bright blue sky, golden buildings and mountains merged as one. Floating walls, limitless waters, the Bifrost as well as the main Palace itself, was breathtaking. Harry felt as if he was home, and with his magic free from the suppression cuffs, looking into himself, he realized his magic thrummed in time and tune with the power of Asgard as if she was finally welcoming one of her own home for the first time.

So strong was the feeling, that he gasped, and held a hand to his chest, and fell to a knee. Frigga and Thor knelt to his side, "Harold, nephew, what is it?"

"My...magic. Asgard...it...she..." he trailed off as he couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt.

"You feel her spirit welcoming you home?" Frigga said softly as she touched his chin and gently had him look upon her as she smiled at him in the way a mother would, "You are home, my Grandson."

Harry didn't know how to take this bit of information, so he just nodded as she and Thor helped him to stand.

When he was ready to move again, Frigga and Thor continued to revel Harry in the many wonders and splendors of Asgard as his eyes sought and seen many wonders that made it what it was. Time seemed to be lost as as they showed him many things and places. Eventually, he was finally escorted to a town directly in front of the Palace doors that led into the Kingdom of Asgard. Many other warriors that Thor called _'Eihenjaar'_ , warriors who had fallen in battle, taken by Valkyries into Valhalla and were now preparing for Ragnarok, were seen guarding the Palace doors while some policed and patrolled the streets.

Harry could respect that as it was a different belief structure and culture that he was at most, completely unfamiliar with at the moment. Meanwhile, his mind was starting to wander as he thought of his father and his brother Sleipnir, the latter of whom he could now sense, no matter the current distance between them.

Like on Earth, there were stands filled with shop keepers looking to sale weapons, jewelry, fine fabrics, food, and magical items. Since his stomach was moaning as his sense of smell caught the many wondrous flavors floating within the air, he turned to the Queen with his best puppy dog expression. Laughing at the look he hit her with, she let him pick out the food while she paid the vendors. Never had his mouth ever tasted the delicacies of his fathers and Uncles people as the meat he was chewing on literally melted into his mouth. He moaned as if he was literally in heaven, in which in this case, he was. Even Thor found himself barely able to hold back a mighty bellow at seeing his nephew enjoying the food of his people. Thor stepped away for a moment and retrieved some beverage for him of which to chase the food down with. And down it went rather easily as the water was unlike any other kind of purified water he had ever tasted.

His head turned in the direction of where he could feel his brother after finishing his meal and drink and cleaning himself up. This action allowed Frigga to know what he was thinking and feeling, "You sense him, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer, merely glared in what he felt was Sleipnirs direction as he turned and with a sharp _'crack'_ , was gone.

Thor, dumbfounded, was about to say something when a calm hand on his arm, had him stop and look as Frigga shook her head and smiled as she gestured for her son to follow.

Meanwhile, when he completed his apparating with a resounding _'crack'_ , Harry felt himself pulled towards what looked like a rather tall and large, yet singular circular stable. He stopped before the doors as he felt the wards that surrounded the stable as his eyes zoomed into the runic arrays and carvings situated all over the doors and walls, "You may come in, young Harold. I have been expecting you." he heard from within.

The doors shined brightly for a moment, before it dispersed and winked out of existence, allowing Harry to cautiously grasp the doors handle and pull. The result was a slight creaking sound as the door swung outward slowly as he noticed the round room with an opening in the roof with a small shield hovering over the stable that was used not only to allow air to cycle in and keep it fresh, but also kept out the rain and snow. The floor was hard with hay strewn about. It seems someone comes in to clean up the place daily as whatever droppings his brother has, hasn't stank up the place or someone extremely powerful in magic, traces of which he can feel having been used recently, has cast a charm that repels the smell. But other than that, it was clean.

The room was semi-dark, lit only by the candles within and the still day lit sky showing from the roof of the room.

In the room, was an old man in black leather pants, a plain white long sleeved shirt, and boots. A set of golden armor and a red cape could be seen off to the side, resting on a wooden beam as well as the golden staff he knew was called Gungnir. Harry could tell he was in the presence of someone very powerful, and it didn't take a genius to guess at whom as he reevaluated his statement to Thor about challenging this individuals power and strength. And even the white and long hair helped somewhat to figure out the mans identity, as standing before him with his back turned to him and a brush in his left hand and smoothing out his brothers mane, with his right hand resting on his brothers neck, was none other than Odin Borson also known as Odin All-Father.

Harry's hand curled into a fist tightly and shook as he fought to control his Gryffindorish impulses and attack the man. Taking a breath, Harry closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then when he felt ready, he opened his eyes, and decided on a different course.

Removing his jacket, his eyes sought out and found a brush. Setting the jacket aside on a wooden beam, he grabbed the brush and walked around his brother while keeping his eyes on the King as he saw the aged visage of the King of Asgards single eye. The other was apparently scarred and hidden by a golden patch.

Harry took his eyes away when Odin didn't look at him, but instead kept brushing Sleipnir's mane who grunted in satisfaction. Sleipnir turned his head slightly in order to gaze at the newcomer who began brushing his other side.

The Midgardian Warrior Wizard looked upon his brother who had light blue mane with a slight white strip of mane from his head to his nose. As delicately as possible, Harry brushed his brothers mane with his own right hand while slowly extending his hand and letting the eight legged horse take in his scent. He smiled as his brother realized exactly who and what he was and what he meant to him as he continued leaning towards his younger sibling, "He knows who I am." he thought to himself.

"He is a magnificent creature, isn't he Harold." Odin asked as he began concentrating on Sleipnirs flank.

Harry was able to emotionally choke out an agreement as his brother touched his hand with his nose and snorting as if in familiarity. "He has a name." he said sharply, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

"Oh I know. Sleipnir. I meant no disrespect." Odin said as he didn't look upon his adopted sons youngest child. He just continued brushing the side of his soon to be former steed.

The fact that he had been in direct physical contact with Sleipnir was all that kept Harry from smashing the so called King in the face and breaking his nose. Glaring at the All Father while his hands kept moving on their own accord, he asked with a steel tone, "Why have you allowed yourself to hurt my father by imprisoning my family and or banishing them? What gives you the right at all to tear a family apart?"

"The fact that your father has made many mistakes with the beings he had lain with and created his children in the manner that he did, I did what I had to to save face for the Realm of Asgard I took no pleasure in what I did, but it had to be done. At the time, they were the laughing stock of Asgard and made us seem as if we were incompetent. Allowing Loki to mate with their other parents and bringing them into existence was not only unforeseen, but an embarrassment to our people at the time." Odin answered as he stopped brushing Sleipnir and looked Harry in the eye, seeing the pain of his choices. Harry looked him in the eye, and having learned to read others by looking them in the eyes, he saw no deceit in the old Kings words.

Looking away after pausing and then resting his head against his brothers side, Harry had to breathe a bit as his emotions were clearly fighting with what he was just told as he had read many things about Asgard through human written hands, but he never thought to stop and think about what Odin was thinking when he did what he did to Loki's children, his siblings. If Harry had to be honest, before Sirius had died, he even admitted to him how when he learned how to change from Sirius into Padfoot, he'd gone and shagged many a female dog.

That idea let alone memory of what he had learned that night, made Harry sick to his stomach then as it was doing now. But still, Sleipnir and the others were his blood, and he needed answers to his other questions, "And the prophecy of Ragnarok?" he huffed without looking up.

"You are changing that already with your existence. Despite your father and Frigga remaining silent about your existence, I learned of you and even have had my Ravens watch over you as you aged and matured. You are your fathers greatest creation. Through you, I no longer have reason to fear Ragnarok."

"This doesn't change what you did." Harry said as he sniffled. Conjuring a handkerchief, he cleaned his nostrils and dabbed his eyes before vanishing the conjured fabric.

"No, it does not. If I knew then what I do now, things may be different. But your father must still answer to his crimes."

Harry nodded before asking another question, "What of my brothers and sisters?"

"If you can manage to control Fenrir, you may take he and Sleipnir. Should you find your other brothers and sisters, you may take them as well. Your eldest sister on the other hand, may do as she wishes since she has many duties and responsibilities that she herself has to perform within her own realms."

"You mean it? No strings attached? No deals."

"None. You have my word as a King and as a man."

"Really?" Harry asked with a hint of skepticism.

"He'd better, he's got witnesses that heard him." the familiar voice of Frigga said as she stood inside the door of the stable, neither of which Harry nor Odin had heard open upon their entering the stable. Behind her stood Thor, who looked relieved that Harry didn't get into a fight with his Grandfather.

Harry seeing his expression, could not fault him for looking that way. The reason being, that as it stood, yes, he may get some good shots in, but Odin was extremely powerful, aged and weakening, but still, very powerful as Harry did not doubt for a second, that Odin would wipe the floor with him. The only good side of that debate was Harry would at least see Odin bleed before getting his ass handed to him.

"I see you've tempered yourself well, Harold." Thor said as he stepped up to the King and his nephews.

"Not for lack of trying, and would you please, try calling me Harry. Harold makes me feel old." Harry shot back, causing everyone within the stable to chuckle before it was time to get serious. "For now, let there be a truce between us, My Lord." Harry said, watching Odin nod his head and look at him with a single eye, with an expression of hope. "So, what are we going to do with my kidnappers?" he asked as he conjured a set of soft cushioned wooden chairs out of thin air to allow everyone to sit while he sat next to his brother.

Once everyone picked a seat and sat down, Odin began by letting out a thought, "It is only fair that they pay the penalty for kidnapping a Prince of Asgard and be sentenced to death. Their families should also be there to witness their execution so that they and the Midgardian Realm of Magic may learn, it is foolish to attempt to do so ever again."

"There is a problem with that, one being, I know and am in good standing with several of my kidnappers families, namely Ginervra and Ronald Weasley. I know their parents and siblings. Add on, last I heard, Draco was married. Before I passed out due to the torture curse, I saw Astoria wearing a matching Ring as the one Draco had on his ring finger. I can only surmise they have a son, maybe even a daughter. I wouldn't know as I've been preoccupied as of late. Plus, this would look bad on me because of the Ministry of Magic of Britain and how many of the surviving Purebloods who still have some sway, will be putting hits out on me and those I care about and those I consider friends, up to and including the Avengers. And lastly, I haven't been officially indoctrinated as a Prince of your realm just yet." Harry finished as his brother nuzzled him on the shoulder, allowing Harry to look and rub under his chin. His eyes caught a basket filled with some apples and summoned one to his hand and held it out to his brother who took it graciously in his mouth and began to chomp down on the fruit.

"That can still be rectified." The Queen of the Realm Eternal said as she touched Harry's hand as it rested on his chair's arm. "What if Thor and Sif were to return to Midgard with the Warriors Three and return here with your realms Minister, the kidnappers families and representatives, and even the Magical Peace Keepers and let them in on whats happened." Frigga asked as she leaned forward, her hands clasped together.

"You mean, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That could work. But the Minister and Odin as well as the Director of the DMLE would have to decide on a just course of action on what to do with them." Harry surmised as he scratched the top of his head a bit.

"What of the ruling monarch of your country, wouldn't she have a final say in this. And shouldn't she." Thor asked.

"Only one way to be sure." The son of Loki said with a tired sigh.

Days later, within the Palace throne room with Odin in his ceremonial armor, sat on his throne and Frigga by his side, with the Warriors Three and Sif gone with Thor to the Bifrost. By Harry's side was Loki, shackled though he was, wearing suppression braces. He was chuckling to himself as he stood next to an awkwardly armored Harry James Potter, in a somewhat matching set of armor like his father. The day before, was an experience as Loki declared Harry his heir and Odin indoctrinated him as a Prince of the realm of Asgard and would see to his fathers duties until a suitable punishment coud be levied upon his son for the crimes he had committed on Midgard.

Loki had to say, seeing his son was fidgeting with the newly made and magically charmed armor was...amusing, to say the least. "Still can't believe you people go outside in these things."

"You get used to it, it time."

Harry, catching the hint, looked up into his fathers eyes, "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"A little." He answered, raising his left manacled hand and showing him through a thumb and index finger coming close together.

"Smart-arss."

"Mmmmmm, smart, yes, arss, no."

"Still a smart-arss."

Loki could only chuckle until a moment later, the doors leading into the throne room were opened with Thor and the Warriors Three and Sif leading in the ruling British Monarch Queen Elizabeth and several of her Dignitaries as well as the current Prime Minister of Great Britain Tony Blair, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Susan Bones, the newly minted Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There were also the many families of those who kidnapped and tortured Harry days ago, of which were currently being brought to the throne room in suppression shackles and without their wands.

Seconds later, they arrived, being led into the throne room in chains held by the Einherjaar. The Director of the DMLE and the Minister of Magic were very surprised to see these shackled individuals, as were their families who began crying and screaming out for their families release until Odin stood and one arm grasping Gungnir, raised it slightly, and slammed it down upon the golden floor. A loud _**'thoom'**_ caught everyones attention.

"You have all been brought here due to an attack against a Member of my family, and a Prince of Asgard whom had made his home on Midgard, or Earth as you know it. What some of you do not know is that this someone, is a son and heir of Loki, my son. The ones who attacked him, like the cowards that they are, placed him in suppression shackles that left him defenseless as they then proceeded to torture, beat, and humiliate a member of my House." Odin calmly.

Suddenly a cacophony of noise arose as many members of the Pure Blooded families whose sons and daughter were chained up, including the Weasleys, or in this case, Molly Weasley began to cry out and making demands to let their families go.

Odin slamming his staffs butt end on the floor once more, silenced them, "So long as you are in my Palace before me, you will remain silent unless spoken to. Now, as to the accusations, they have been true as the perpetrators were caught in the act as well as the premises in which the said member was held, chained, magic suppressed, with signs of violence and magical torture used against his person." the ancient King said as he looked at both the Minister of Magic and Director of the DMLE.

Turning his eyes towards the other monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain, "Lady Elizabeth, as ruler of the lands in which the magicals of Midgard live, what is the penalty for acts of terrorism, kidnapping, torture, and conspiracy to commit murder of a Knight of your Realm as well as a Prince of another?"

"Counting treason among the list of charges, Lord Odin. The sentence, would be Death." she said coldly as she looked at the accused.

Arthur Weasley looked at his two youngest with pity, sadness, and regret, then turned to Harry who couldn't look him in the eye and then to Odin. Stepping forward, he took a knee before Odin, "My Lord Odin, as the father of two of the accused, there is nothing I can say that will free them due to the seriousness of their crimes. My only plea is, that if you must, make it a quick and painless death, and allow me the right to take their remains home."

"Arthur..." Molly cried out.

"Be silent woman." Arthur shouted back as he turned back towards her. "Do not think I do not know that you had a hand in this. You who supported Dumbledore like a child would their parent or as if he was a Saint. You, who supported Harry's banishment after he refused to follow Dumbledore and end the Blood War in the manner he did. Poisoning our daughters mind with the idea she would become Lady Potter, even if it was through Love Potions, which in of itself is a crime in our world."

Seeing how upset her husband was and that he was now using his tone of authority of his House, Molly took a step back with her head bowed.

"Daddy..." Ginny pleaded with tearful eyes while Ronald began to complain that he did nothing wrong.

Looking to his two youngest, Arthur turned his head away, "I can not bear to look upon either of you. You both, have committed serious and heinous acts against a Knight of the Realm and a Prince of Asgard. There is nothing I can do. Your fates, now rest in the hands of two ruling monarchs."

"Oh please Weasley, this so called Asgardian King holds no Authority over us let alone our people..." Malfoy began before he was cut off by the Minister of Magic.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, Odin does. Contrary to popular belief, if not for him and the others higher Authorities responsible for granting our people the gift of Magic, our kind would cease to exist. As it is, we owe our Magic to beings like Odin and the other Pantheons." Kingsley stated in a dark tone. "So, before you open your mouth, think before you speak."

"As the Queen and Ruler of the lands of which you live, I have final say over what Authority you think none save yourself may have." Elizabeth said as she stood before Draco Malfoy and his fellow captives, "As it stands, none of you have any place within my Kingdom or power any longer. As your Queen, I take from your names and Titles you all think you are entitled to. If any of you have children, I suggest you enact your last wills and testament because as far as I am concerned, your lives...are forfeit."

A moment of silence took place before Odin spoke up again, "As it stands, each of you that is chained, here, now, before me and before the leaders of your world, each of you will be given a trial with a chance to given a representative to defend you. But in the end, you will be found guilty, and you will be sentenced to Death. Unlike you, I believe in fairness and justice, despite what you have done to my Grandson Harold."

At the knowledge that Harry was the Grandson of Odin, the bound prisoners paled at the realization and seriousness of the situation.

For this information to suddenly hit Ginervra, looking at Harry, she tried to step forward, only for the armored warriors to press her back with a shove, "Ha-Harry. Please, Harry. I'm sorry. Harry, don't let them kill me. I love you Harry. Please." she screamed.

He looked upon her with pity before lowering his head, closing his eyes, and turned away from her and her co-conspirators.

Seeing this, Ginny knew her fate was sealed as she fell to her knees and began to weep, her hands covering her face in true remorse as she understood the consequences of her actions.

Trial dates were set, and then came the day of the trials. All were found guilty, despite the weak arguments that the Defense barristers were using to try and spare their defendants, and yet, and all of the defendants were found worthy of Death.

Frigga, being a practitioner of Magic longer than her adopted son Loki, removed the magic from each and every individual, forming them into a single ball of magical energy, and dispersed it into the skies of Asgard an hour after in the hopes that the magical energy would find more suitable hosts.

By the power of both Odin and Elizabeth, both sets of ruling monarchs of their respective kingdoms, their families, the kidnappers families, The Minister of Magic of Britain, and the Director of the DMLE, observed as each of Harry's kidnappers and torturers were put to death by beheading by an Einherjaar executioner. As requested, Arthur, now without his wife, was able to take his now deceased children home.

Daphne Greengrass, an old friend of Harrys who held no ill will towards him for her sisters actions, also begged for and received the body of her sister.

Those who showed defiance and zero remorse for their actions, were given over to a pile of wood on a fire.

Harry watched as his most hated school enemies and fellow Gryffindores were finally removed from the world where they could no longer hurt anyone. It hurt somewhat to see Ron executed, in the end, crying for both his mother and for some food.

Ginny left a bitter taste in his mouth as her betrayal hurt something fierce. He wanted to be sure that her actions were her own and before her execution, even had Frigga check her over with her greater control of Asgardian magic and found that the girl who shared the same likeness as his mother, acted of her own accord.

No one, not Loki, Thor, Frigga, or even Odin, dared approach Harry a day later, try as they might. Due to the youngest Weasleys deaths, he had pushed everyone who cared away as he locked himself away within Sleipnir's stable for over a day. Wards with a nasty intent surrounded the stable and its doors, and yet none thought it right to enter with the emotional trauma Harry was experiencing.

It was Heimdall's advice that maybe what he needed to break him of the depression was the surviving Wealseys sons and Patriarch to explain that their deaths were not his fault. By then, after Queen Elizabeth had long since left with the remaining Midgardian Magicals. Frigga, like Loki and Thor, worried for Harry, so were able to have Odin permit Thor to return to Earth and retrieve the remaining Weasleys days after their mourning and explained the situation.

Molly tried to denounce the boy, only to be silenced by her husband who then demanded she return to her sisters as his limit in dealing with her had reached its peak, especially the fact that he finally found the strength to tell her he no longer loved her due to her constant need to be in control of things she had no business handling.

If she was in with Dumbledore and if she revealed any and all illegal activities via Veritaserum in which Arthur authorized, then he would be given no choice but to divorce her and remove the Weasley family magic and name from her.

Try as she might, she could not disobey him now that he was showing some back bone, leaving her frightened and scared about whatever Susan Bones could find on her.

The fact that Thor had arrived in a golden beam, asking for help because of his nephews depression, helped bring a change of venue so to speak.

Arthur assembled all of his surviving sons and returned to Asgard with the Thunderer. It took many hours to get Harry to drop the dangerous wards after Arthur and his other sons arrived as they found him leaning on a wall, near his brother, a bottle of what Fred and George identified as Fire-Whiskey in one his hands. His arms were propped up on his knees. His face and hair was a mess, tear tracks trailed down his cheeks.

He was wearing only a pair of leather pants, boots, and a green long sleeved shirt. He smelled heavily of alcohol as Arthur slowly approached him and knelt, removing a near empty bottle from his right hand.

"You must hate...m-me." Harry slurred, his head swinging slightly.

"Why would you think that, son?" Arthur asked as he passed the bottle of Fire-Whiskey to one of his sons, not letting his eyes slip from this boy whom he once thought and still did think of as a son.

"I killed your daughter and son." he said hoarsely.

"No, no Harry. Their decisions killed them. They and Malfoy and the others. Their decisions and actions killed them."

"But i-if only...I-I..." Harry tried to shoot back, only for Arthur to grab him by the shoulders and pulled the drunk young man into his arms.

"You...are...not...at fault. You hear me? You are not at fault."

"He's right, Harry." One of the Weasley twins said as he knelt on the left side of Harry.

"You didn't put it into their minds to become who they became." The other now on his right said.

"They made their choice." Charlie said from behind his father.

"And they chose Dumbledore." Bill said from beside his brother.

"As well as choosing the course of actions that was their downfall. They chose to finish what Dumbledore wanted, and failed. Just as their mother did, Harry." Arthur continued.

"I just hate that Ginny took what I taught her and used it to aid in your kidnapping, Harry. And for that, I am sorry." Bill looked down. "If I had known what she was up to, I would never had taught her how to disable wards."

"Ronald was no better, William." Arthur said.

It took a few days before Harry was able to return to Earth, in which the first place he went to was to the Burrow. Having gathered the flowers needed from Asgard, Harry landed before and knelt before Ginny and Ronalds grave. Placing some of the flowers over Rons grave, he placed the remainder over Ginervras. His left hand rested on her tombstone, "I may not have loved you, but I still considered your family a part of my own. I hope you find what you've been searching for in the next life, Ginny."

He didn't stay for around the Burrow for much longer, as he just felt he didn't have the right. And so, after a final farewell glance at Arthur who stood at the entrance of his home, Harry signalled to Heimdall, whom activated the Bifrost to claim him once more.

 **The next chapter will be dealing with the Dark World. I needed to tell an event just before the next Thor chapter. Read and review, let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dopplegangers

**The Unwarranted Hero**

 **Ch. 6 Dopplegangers**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait, I am just now realizing how much I have been neglecting my earlier work. And for that, I apologize. When this is posted, just know, that it will be a long chapter because I wanted to create a dimensionally displaced female Harry character within this Universe, but one whom has had a very different, but just as much of a bad history as her male counterpart of this story. So, please don't hate me for trying something different that will merge with the next chapter of this story as a Non-Canon. Enjoy.**

 **Ch. 6 Dopplegangers**

A ball hit a white wall, bouncing from the said wall, to the floor, and back up into the hand of the occupant in whom threw it. With a tired and worn _'sigh',_ the owner of the ball threw it again lazily, repeating the process several times over.

"You're supposed to be studying, my son." a soft toned voice spoke worriedly.

The person in whom was being spoken to, merely gave a worn, tired look to the one who spoke.

Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, father, murderer, prisoner, and now teacher, observed his sons expression, reading it further than his son allowed him to see by merely glancing into his eyes. His son had worn, haunted eyes. Eyes that did not belong on a man his sons age. The dark bags beneath his eye lids could show more than he wanted to see. Harry had never allowed himself to grieve over the loss of his former best friend, the man who kidnapped and tortured him before Harry was rescued and returned to Asgard with his then former captors as prisoners of Asgard, some of those who were enemy combatants didn't make it when they battled Asgards warriors, including when they battled against the likes of Thor, Sif, and the bumbling, yet humble Warriors Three.

The girl whom once wanted his son as her husband, never seeing him for whom he truly was, only saw the prize of being the wife of the Boy-who-lived, then the Man-who-triumphed, the titles and privileges those names and more, held. It was her death that hit Harry the hardest. He was angry, yet confused. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever loved the girl as he had never known what love really was, or what it felt like, since he was too young to really understand the emotions Lily and James Potter doted on him when he was just a babe.

Love was a foreign concept for Harry James Lokison-Potter. He'd only experienced some emotions over his short life, but no where near true love. He'd grown up with hate, scorn, jealousy, and a whole host of negative feelings and emotions for most of his childhood, leading into his teen and then adult life.

"When will you let go of your past feelings for the girl? She is dead."

Harry merey glanced into his fathers eyes for a moment with a stony expression before turning away and returning his attention to throwing and catching the ball.

Summoning it into his hands after putting the book he had held down upon his side table, Loki vanished it as he spoke again, "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"What do you want me to say? Hmm? That I should feel nothing, that I should just forget about her or the fact that she and Ronald are both dead?" Harry shot back.

The eldest Prince leaned his head sideways as he thought about how to best reply to that line of thought. He then had an answer, "What happened to them is not your fault. It is their own."

"Ooohh," Harry chuckled aloud, "That's easier for you to say. You've killed a lot of people, as if they were ants beneath your boot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you feel nothing, even for all of the lives you've taken." Harry said as his voice began to pick up in tone. "All the lives lost in your search for power, the need to be worshiped as a God. It must not compute with yo..."

His head twisted to the side, blood and spittle flying from his lips, his cheek stinging from the backhand from Loki whom looked down upon his Midgardian offspring with rage in his eyes.

"How dare you, petulant child. Take care of how you speak to me. I may be a prisoner due to the actions I took against Midgard, but I am still first and foremost, your father and Prince of Asgard." It was then that Loki took a closer look upon his sons frame, and took in his bloodshot emerald eyes as he turned his face back towards him while wiping the blood flowing from his lips.

Loki, being within a mere foot of his son, smelt the stench of alcohol on his sons breath and upon the hand of which he used to assault his youngest heir, "You've been drinking!"

"Who cares." Harry said as he rose to his feet sluggishly and made as if to leave.

"I care."

"Don't say that when you barely even know me." Harry slurred.

"I do, son."

"No you don't." Harry said, his tone rising. "I've done things, things I'm not proud of. I've killed people."

"It doesn't matter to me. I do care about and for you." Loki shot back in a greater tone.

"NO YOU DON'T." the son of Loki screamed as he threw a wild haymaker towards his fathers face.

Harrys swing might as well have been choreographed as Loki leaned to the side and blocked the swing with a quickly raised arm, grabbed his sons shirt, and pulled him into his arms, holding tight to his struggling form. The adult son of Loki, struggle as he might, lost the will to fight against his fathers greater strength as he grabbed the lapels of Lokis vest and cried, releasing all the pent up self placed guilt he had laid upon his own shoulders for the death of Ronald and Ginervra Weasley.

The saddened father could only hold his youngest child as he trembled and tearfully released his emotions, and the inner turmoil they created within the powerful wizard. "I can't get them out of my head, I killed them. I..."

"Ssshhhhh, you did no such thing. I know you feel the guilt caused by their deaths." Loki spoke softly as he held the trembling young immortal sorcerer, "But you are not at fault. They made their choices." he then pulled away from his son to look into his eyes.

Harry could barely look upon his father after having said the words he used only moments ago.

"You. Are. Not. At. Fault. You hear me. This should not be your burden to bare. I know you did not mean what you said as you said them in your anguish to blame yourself for their deaths. Their deaths are on them, and them alone."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry whimpered as he dropped to his knees.

Frigga must have sensed his distress as she shimmered into view within Loki's cell, seeing both her son and youngest Grandchild on their knees, Loki holding his mourning son.

"He has not allowed himself the chance to mourn properly." she surmised.

"He still blames himself for their deaths." Loki said with a nod.

"It is to be expected. They were his friends."

"He should not have to carry this burden upon his shoulders as it is not his to carry."

Kneeling next to them, Friggas hand glowed slightly as she laid a hand on Harrys head. He slumped forward and fell within his fathers arms. Loki handed him over to Frigga a few moments later.

"He needs time to overcome his grief. The mortals have a...what do they call them. Ah yes, councilors to help him through this transitional period." Loki spoke.

"He will need you there as well." Frigga replied.

"And he shall, mother."

She nodded with a supportive smile as she then leaned forward and kissed Lokis brow before she then disappeared with a shimmer with her grandchild in hand.

Time had passed. And yet, Asgard itself observed and felt as her newest occupant and youngest child over time, received the help required when Frigga called upon Idun to aid her and Loki in healing Harrys heart and mind. It would be several months before the young warrior was his old self, and yet, the Healer knew he would always carry the deaths of the Weasleys youngest wherever he would go, for the years to come.

 **Current time**

A tired, haggard form stumbled tiredly into his assigned quarters within the Palace, courtesy of his Grandmother and Uncle. Interestingly enough, the first quarters that were assigned to him were in fact originally his father Loki's for a time, and had served as Harrys temporary quarters until Frigga and some decent Asgardian Architects had finished completing his newly assigned quarters. It had been a trying process, experiencing and learning the many things regarding anything Asgard related since his coronation and recognition as its newest Prince and singular bachelor, from etiquette, diplomacy, and the grueling true history lessons regarding Asgard, the Nine Realms, and such as despite what Odin had originally intended for his Midgard raised Grandchild and Seidr, due to his wifes _suggestions_.

As for Loki, by the will of The All Father, as punishment for the many lives lost by his hands and the hands of the Chitauri minions he had commanded, had been sentenced to what Midgardians would consider long term imprisonment within the Dungeons followed up by 'Community Service', despite the severity of his crimes upon Midgard (or Earth). This was because Harry had instead been aided by Frigga, in managing to convince Odin to pass a more suitable punishment for his adopted son outside of either Death, banishment, and or even Eternal Imprisonment.

Loki would instead serve out his punishment and sentence from within his new accommodations, to act as a teacher to his youngest son alongside Frigga, teaching him a whole new level of magic and the qualifications that came with it, and the uses it had in both combat and healing, all the while ensuring he kept his drinking down to a minimum when outside of celebrations. There were other teachers outside of The Asgardian Queen and her wayward son who would teach the Half-Midgardian Prince about his various other Princely duties, much where it concerned Asgard from the aforementioned etiquette, diplomacy, Asgardian battle and tactics, and many other duties required of a Prince, such as was required for one of his _newest_ station. The last of which Thor and the Lady Sif took the reins over as a way of enhancing his already limited knowledge and skills in hand to hand combat. Though if one was to observe closely, Sif took great pains to humiliate the son of the Trickster, only to be flabbergasted as the young Prince fought back with equal fervor, gaining a smidgen of her respect in his sword skills and battle capabilities. Her many bruises from where he had struck her with his preferred weapons of choice was proof of that as she wore her wounds with pride, not that she didn't give as good as she got.

Harry got along well with the Warriors Three, but none more so than Volstagg and Hogunn. When not listening to the philosophical ideals from the one known as the Grim, he was seen feasting and even eating beside the mirthful red haired Lion of Asgard, whose many children helped heal the wounds in his heart by playing with him and showing him what it meant to truly meant to be a child. Their innocence and purity of spirit renewed his purpose in life and gave him something worth looking into when the time came to settle down.

He distanced himself from Fandral, the reason being that the man just reminded him too much of Sirius Black, a man he still had a hard time letting go of at times. When the blond swash buckler brought this to his long time friend and ally Thor, the blond haired Prince merely explained the many similarities between him and his nephews deceased Godfather. The womanizing warrior took this information in stride, and promised to at least curb his _philandering_ ways when around the young Prince, and to seek him out at times in order to befriend the boy and maybe even spar with him at times with their chosen weapons.

Sif on the other hand, gazed upon the son of Loki with disgust at first, but after speaking with Thor and learning of the Princes past, could only then look upon him with pity and sadness, and yet felt pride in how after much suffering, he did not break. He instead grew stronger. She felt a sort of kinship with the youngling as she would take long walks with him to speak when they weren't sparring, and see how different he was compared to his father, and at one point, even introduced her brother Heimdall to Harry.

Harry, after Sif had come to know of his history courtesy of her long time friend and secret crush, and it having being confirmed by her brother, eventually let his barriers down and spoke of much of his life with the brother and sister duo, much of which the All-Seer already knew, but listened nonetheless with an open mind and saddened heart as he and his sister learned much as if in third person view from Harrys own mouth.

Because of the physical similarities and resemblance to them, Sif would look to the young warrior like a second brother, despite who his actual sire was. Heimdall supported this with a proud expression.

Harry met many beings from the different locations all throughout Asgard since his stay within the Realm Eternal began. Nobles, Lords, and much, much more. He was even invited to visit the various Kingdoms throughout the Realms while having a chauffeur with him as a body guard, of which he insisted the likes of Volstagg and Sif of being, meeting the many Lords and Ladies of the various Kingdoms, their sons and daughters, though none of girls caught his fancy as he did not feel a pull to them. He still in a way felt that he had much to learn since he never really ever experienced true love from either family or the short attempts at having a relationship with the several young women he tried dating and getting to know.

He of course did maintain contact with Neville, and in turn, the Avengers as he had transported a set of magical communications mirrors from which he could maintain contact with his fellow Avengers in what was now formerly Stark Tower and renamed Avengers Tower. The second mirror of which wound up hanging up within the main living room walls to the right near the entertainment system.

Thor was off world many a moment, fighting to put an end to the events that were born of Loki's actions when he began his senseless campaign against the Nine Realms. "Trying day, brother dear?" he heard from an more than familiar female voice after he had fell to and landed face first on the elegantly soft bed, said voice snapping him from his then blurring train of thought. With a short bit of effort, he turned to the source of the said voice.

The voice belonged to none other than his dimension displaced female doppelganger turned adopted Lokidottir as she walked into his room with a gurgling male child in her arms. She was almost a spitting image of him, minus the fact that she was the opposite sex, black hair that flowed messily past her shoulders, green emerald eyes, lithe figure with an elegant hour glass figure that would make any man, whether he be mortal or immortal, hot under the collar. She also bore the same lightning bolt scar above her right brow. Helena Jamie Longbottom-Potter nee Lokidottir, was wearing one of the beautifully elegant Asgardian dresses that his grandmother had aided her in acquiring after her unexpected arrival. She was also sporting a bump within her belly area, hence why she wore such a loose yet form fitting dress.

Her arrival was a surprise as her identity was quickly ascertained and confirmed upon her arrival as she had arrived just months after Harry had his mental breakdown since his former friend and ex-flames burial. And she wasn't alone as he learned the moment she almost quite literally fell into his arms upon the closing of a rift in the space-time portal that had opened before him.

 **Flashback begins**

Harry was just finishing wrapping up another study session regarding his teacher who taught him many things not related to magic or training. His head hurt something fierce, and not for the better. There were many things he had learned, and he knew there were more lessons to come. His teachers were close friends with Odin, and knew of his parentage, and so were not impressed by his position that he held as both a warrior and a mage of Midgard, nor his status upon the Realm Eternal. It was a grueling experience to be sure, as he desperately needed to quickly get to and down a pain relief potion for the migraine he had acquired.

No matter his unnatural healing, it could not stop nor would it prevent a headache from taking hold.

He was barely stumbling past a duo of concerned Eihenjar when a wind picked up near and around him. He paused in his step as he felt the wind as it caressed his face as he turned to where it came from, and yet, it seemed to come from everywhere all around him. He paused in his step long enough to shield himself, raising his arms to shield his face, as an magical based event took place before him.

He was pushed back a few meters while standing his ground when something took form before him. Several armed warriors came around the bend from both areas of the halls where he stood as they too saw and or felt the disturbance. Some paused before him and shielded themselves from the light of the event while others took their stations and placed themselves before Harry, standing at the ready in case of their Prince being in danger, their shields locking into place while readying their swords as they barely glanced over the shields they held.

The _event_ became stronger as what looked to be an electrical discharge somehow ripped open the air before the assembled warriors, followed by a dark cloaked form flying out from said rip and smacking into some of the shields with a metal _'Thunk'_ followed by an " _umph"_ as the body hit the ground before the soldiers, a groan following shortly thereafter.

With the cloaked form hitting the floor, the tear within the air closed in upon itself and the light show began to die down until the wind reasserted itself to what was considered normal when in Asgard.

The hardened warriors looked upon one another with confusion when a sound or cry was heard coming from the cloaked being. A sound many of which the warriors not only knew, but were confused upon hearing. It was the sound of a child, a newborn if their ears heard true.

Taking the initiative, Harry shoved his way through the warriors, "Out of my way, please let me through."

"My Lord, it may not be safe." one of the Eihenjar said as he remained before Harry, gazing at the body on the floor, keeping his back to his Prince while his fellow soldiers began to slowly surround and contain the unknown being and or creature.

"Do you not hear that, it is the sound of a childs cry." Harry said as he stepped around the man and passed his shield and knelt before the covered body. Upon looking further, he could tell that the body was slowly moving with every breath and cry it took. Suddenly, a sort of round object rose up from under the cloak, with the babies cries only getting louder from beneath the fabric.

"Harry slowly stretched forth his hand when one of the men called out to him in warning.

"My Lord...?"

"I'll be fine." he shot out in a warning tone as he returned his attention to and touched the cloth. Feeling the fabric of the robe, he noticed how familiar it was to him. The cloth was reminiscent to the same robes as what he wore when he was younger from the times of which he attended Hogwarts. Harry, ever so slowly, and with his magic bubbling up in his other hand just in case he was wrong and with the way the supposed childs cries itself was coming from something other than what his ears were telling him, he pulled the fabric from the crying creature that when it came off, he saw what he already felt was true.

Indeed, the being before him was no threat. The thing looking upon the son of Loki was indeed, what appeared to be a human baby, whose hair was red as blood as it wailed, tears streaming down its face.

But the moment Harry began to speak to it, the babe began to quiet down to mere whimpers as it looked at him. Conjuring a handkerchief, Harry began to wipe its tears. "There, there, little one." he said. The child instinctively raised its tiny arms up, as if asking to be held as his infant fingers opened and closed wildly, begging. Harry smiled warmly and took the boy into his arms while everyone else hissed warily. He raised his head, eyeing them all with disdain, as if a mere babe could be so dangerous. At least his instincts were telling him that the babe was no danger.

He laughed when the boys hair changed to look like his own with his eyes doing the same. "Well, aren't you the talented one." he chuckled. The baby not knowing or understanding the words spoke, merely laughed at the compliment given.

A soft, unmanly moan from beside him drew his attention back to the other figure beneath him. Harry swore that it sounded feminine to his ears. Turning back to the body beneath the fabric, he then said, "Now, let's see whose beneath the cloak, shall we!"

Pulling back the fabric covering the head of the body, Harry nearly had to jump back a foot with a hiss at what his eyes fell upon, or rather, whom. His eyes gazed upon himself, only it wasn't him per se. But rather a female version of him. Investigating even further while his heart hammered a mile a minute, he pulled the bangs covering the right side of her forehead, and he found what he feared, a lightning bolt scar, though it appeared to have been healed and barely noticeable, much ike his own.

He touched the base of the scar with an index finger from his free hand and began to feel it as his finger went downward to the bottom of the scar. As he was doing so, another moan, followed with the fluttering of the girls eyes revealed the matching emerald eyes that she shared with him as she looked upon him and she, him for the first time.

"D-Dad?" she asked with a stuttered groan before unconsciousness overcame her once more. Her words caused Harry to pause. For a good percentage of the time he remained by the girls side, he would be shaken, and suspect until he had the answers as to the girls identity.

Almost an hour later, within the healing chambers, Harry was desperately trying to coax the little fella to calm down and relax onto one of the Soul Forges or scanning beds, but to no avail as the little tyke was full of life and energy, thinking that Harry was playing with him.

Thankfully, one of the other healers took pity on him and managed to aid and convince the babe to lie down until the scans were complete. Once the scans completed shortly thereafter, revealing the baby to be healthy and whole, did Harry take the now pouting babe back into his arms.

"You most definitely have no experience with children, do you My Lord?" The Assistant Healer asked as she managed to do what he could not as the babe responded to her commands with a _'coo'._

He smiled warily himself, "I never was a child, honestly."

"Oh, my apologies. I-I didn't..."

"It's alright." he waved it off. "What's to tell? It's not something I like to speak about often, if at all."

Looking to the body of the girl the babe arrived with, he turned back to the woman, "Can I trust you to watch him for a moment for me?"

"Of course, My Lord." she answered with a smile.

"Thanks, and please, none of that 'My Lord' business. Never was one for formalities. Please, call me Harry." he said.

She nodded, "O-Of course, My-er...Harry." she then blushed a bit at his touch as he gently grasped her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly as he then turned again and made his way over to Idun whom was scanning the girl with the Soul Forge. He had just made his way over when the doors to the healing chamber opened, permitting both Odin and Frigga entrance.

He nodded at both who nodded in return as he looked upon Iduns visual findings, "How is she Lady Idun?"

"She's only suffered a minor concussion, which I have healed. She shows signs of past malnutrition and repeatedly broken bones all throughout her body." she answered. "She also has some foreign traces of unknown poison running through her veins that appears to have been nearly eradicated by traces of..." she looked closer at her readings, "Phoenix Tears."

Those words caused Harry's inner alarms to go off as his head snapped up.

"The poison, can your instruments compare it to Basilisk Poison?" he asked as his grandparents made their way over to him.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Frigga asked worriedly.

"I'll know in a minute." he replied, running a hand over his mouth with a sigh escaping his lips as Odin only looked on. In the meanwhile, Iduns fingers danced over her instruments as she acquiesced to Harrys suggestion and was shocked to find that he was right. The girl did indeed have minute or very small traces of Basilisk venom running through her veins with Phoenix Tears working to completely neutralize the dangerous snake venom.

"How...?" Idun asked when Harry stretched forth his hand and brushed back the bangs over the girls head and with his other, brushed his own back. Odins eye widened as his mouth gaped open like that of a fish, with Frigga and Idun doing a remarkable imitation of the King of Asgard.

"Harry..." Frigga began, only for him to cut her off.

"I think she's me. Same hair, same eyes, same scars." He went around the table once he removed his hand from the girls hair, went to her other arm, and pulled the sleeve back, showing the same scar as the one on his as he lifted an arm and slid the sleeve down, revealing his own from where the Basilisk bit him, matching hers exactly to his own.

"Idun." he called out.

The Head Healer snapped her head to him.

"I need you to run a full diagnostics scan and test her for a genetic DNA comparison profile with my own and an analysis, as well as a dimensional resonance scan to finalize my theory that she may be me, only from a parallel and/or alternate dimension."

The King and Queen of Asgard observed the boy, no, young man in action as he issued orders. The Head Healer of the Realm Eternal did as requested as her hands worked within the perimeters required by the Realms waywards sons youngest.

She paused moments later, her eye wide with shock. Looking to the son of Loki, she softly demanded in a respectful tone, "B-But how?"

"That is the question." Harry said as he looked upon the girl whom was a near spitting image of him, steadying himself on the forges edge as he studied her features.

"Idun?" Odin acquired.

"It is...as Prince Harold...feared. She is his...Doppleganger, for lack of a better word. Her body's cellular structure is currently vibrating at a different frequency than that of our own universes. But in time, any where from a few days, maybe even a week, that could change, depending upon how long she stays here."

Harry nodded as he realized and understood what the Healer was saying when she hit him with even more news, shocking him in the process.

"There is something else." Idun started.

"Yes." Odin said with a single raised eye.

"The girl, she's pregnant."

"Preg...Pre..." Harry replied faintly as his legs began to feel like rubber, causing the Queen to catch and steady him.

"Pregnant you say?" Odin asked.

"Yes My Lord."

"How far along is she?" Frigga asked suddenly as she managed to settle Harry down into a comfortable bench.

"At most, I'd say anywhere between four and a half to five standard Midgardian months."

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry breathed out with his head bowed and his hands clasped over his head.

Odin chuckled while his wife looked exasperatedly worried about her Grandsons sudden emotional outburst. "Harry, why is that so bad? You should be happy for her."

Raising his head to look upon Frigga, he tried, "I...I mean...Not that I'm..." he tried before he realized how much of an idiot he was acting like as he lowered his head, "I'm not doing a very good job of being professional, am I?"

"No." the Queen said with a bit of mirth, and twinkling eyes. Odins body shaking as he turned away to hide the grown amusement upon his face.

"Right then, let's wake up the sleeping beauty, shall we?" Harry said as he rose from his seated position, rubbing his hands together. "Lady Idun, would you be a dear and wake our frie-er sist- uh, just what do I call her, my dimensional double, sister...?" he asked, raising one of his hands in an expression of helplessness, the other, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's take it one step at a time, sweetheart." the Queen said as she patted his shoulder.

"Right then, mam." Harry replied as he looked at the Head Healer.

Idun looked from him to Odin who nodded his head in reply to her unasked question. Her fingers flew over the beds scanned image, applying the necessary procedures into the machines functions.

Moments later, the girl awoke with a gasp, her back arching as she breathed deep. She began to breathe even faster as if hyperventilating, her head swaying from side to side as she looked around herself and quickly surveyed her surroundings.

"Wha...where am I? Who are you?" she asked as her eyes had settled on the four individuals on the right side of her from where she lay.

As she tried to rise, a gentle hand fell upon her sternum and kept her down as Harry looked deep into her eyes, "Easy, you've been through enough trauma. No need to instigate yourself anymore than is already necessary. You're safe here."

"Where is here? Who are you?" the girl demanded. He thanked his lucky stars that he managed to think ahead and disarmed her of her wand, but was surprised she carried extras that were undoubtedly backups. Her right hand twitched, and yet, no wand flew from the sheath on her right wrist, surprising her greatly.

Harry reached into his coat and pulled out her wands, dangling them in front of her. She looked upon him with a hint of surprise before her expression turned murderous as she tried to snatch her wands back, but he pulled them just out of her reach.

"Not so fast, we've got questions that need answering, and we're hoping you would be willing to give those answers freely before returning these to you. Now, my name is Harry, and the thing in which you are laying upon is called a Soul Forge, a Healing platform or device in which to aid in healing you of any damage and or wounds, located within the Kingdom. We had to make sure you were physically stable before awakening you."

She took this information in stride as he held out his now open palm containing her wands, trusting her not to attack. She looked at him for a moment before she closed her eyes and began to breathe for a moment before her eyes then snapped open, "Teddy, where's my Godson? What have you done to him?"

"The child who came with you, the Metamorph-Magus?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied worriedly.

Idun turned and summoned one of the Healers whom Harry had left in charge of the baby who was babbling and making the many baby noises as the fellow healers play mocked with the baby who only squealed and laughed as she stepped forward with him in her arms.

The babe then turned with a quickness as most babies are known for and called out as he reached towards her with open arms and clingy fingers, "Mama, mama, mama." His hair had then changed from a long, straight, golden brunette tone, to a rats nest of raven black hair, his eyes turning from blue to emerald green like his 'Mama'.

Harry slowly aided her as she began to rise and shift into a more comfortable sitting position as she too reached for the child. Once the babe was safely within her arms, she pulled him into her busom and began to cry with joy. "I'm here baby. I'm here. We're safe now, and ain't no one going to rip us apart, ever again."

The surrounding individuals gave her a moment before Frigga made a noise as if to clear her throat, getting not just everyone around hers attention, but the girls as well as the baby 'Teddy' laid his head on her left shoulder, and began sucking his thumb.

"I am glad to see that you alright, being reunited with your...Godson, but I and my husband need to know, who are you?" the Queen asked with a gentle smile.

"My name is Helena. Helena Jamie Longbottom-Potter. What is this place? Did I mess up the ritual?" the girl, now known as Helena answered, only to be subjected with a question from the All-Father himself.

"Of which ritual were you attempting, child?" Odin asked.

"It was an...ancient ritual found in the Potter Grimoire. Apparently, the Potters have come into contact with Dimensional displaced travelers before and found methods of opening portals to other realities and or specific timelines. I was trying to open a portal to another world in another dimension. My best friend helped me research and refine it before she died, saving my life."

"And your friend?" Harry asked, his arms crossed. "What was her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Harry lowered his head with a hoarse exhale in sadness and remorse for the lost friend of his doppleganger, though if one was to look closely, they could see his jaws tighten, and the veins on his head popping out.

"Please, sir, mam, where am I?" she asked a third time.

"You are in Asgard, the Realm Eternal." Odin answered.

"A-Asgard?" she stuttered as she took a closer look at the man and woman beside her, then looked to the man who resembled herself who could barely raise his head to look at her.

The Elderly man nodded as he continued, "And I am Odin Borson, All-Father and King of Asgard." Holding his hand out for his Queen to take, "And this is Frigga, my wife and Queen."

"And him?" the girl asked. Taking a closer look, she hazard a brief assumption, "Loki?"

A chortle from Frigga caused Harry to look down in a full blown blush while Odins single eye twinkled in merriment at seeing his Grandsons expression.

"Not quite." Harry replied as his head shot up suddenly, "Wait, you said Longbottom? As in you're married to a Longbottom?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom. He is...or was my husband."

"Was?" Harry asked.

"Ron Weasley killed him, to get to me. Apparently Albus Dumbledore tried claiming his right as my so called Magical Guardian and set up an illegal and invalid Marriage contract between me and Ronald Weasley, with Molly Weasley" here she spat the name as if poison on her tongue, "signing off on it. When Neville and I learned of this, we...eloped in secret. But..."

"But?" Frigga mimicked.

"But somehow, both Dumbledore and Ronald found out, and with the aid of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, and others, lured Neville and I to a false celebration where I was apprehended by Percy while Molly petrified Neville and with Dumbledores insistence, with Ronald killing Neville before my very eyes. It was through the timely intervention of Severus Snape and his godson, and my former nemesis, Draco that I managed to escape."

"What about Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What about Voldemort, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle? Did he exist as well in your timeline?"

She nodded, "A-At first we were made out to be enemies. He did kill my parents. But upon his resurrection, he tried to tell me something. I didn't want to listen to him as he killed my friend Cedric, or at least ordered him killed after the Tri-Wizard cup sent me to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. We fought, and yet,...I managed to secure the cup and returned to Hogwarts with Cedrics body. The summer after my fourth year, he secretly sent me an invitation to meet with him discreetly since he knew something about my parents and Albus Dumbledore that no one else knew."

"Which was?" Harry demanded through grit teeth, his right fist clenching tightly.

"My mother and father were _'Confounded'_ you see. He tried to speak to them and realized that they had been brainwashed into being Dumbledores minions. He told me this as we met in secret at a location of his choosing, with his..associates keeping Dumbledores people busy. When he told me the truth of my parents, I didn't believe him at first, until he let me into his mind and showed me the truth."

"And Neville?"

"Tom persuaded me to visit Gringotts the next day to learn as much as I could about my family. When I finally did, I learned that Dumbledore was not the Light Lord everyone thought he was. Finding the illegal contract between myself and Ronald, I destroyed it, combined my Trust Vault with my main Potter vaults, thankfully, despite his claims of being my magical Guardian, Dumbledore couldn't take from either vaults as the Potters were longtime friends and allies of the Goblins. Not even Dumbledore was stupid enough to cross a Potter ally like the Goblins. I called in many debts, though when I learned Molly had used my key in a foolish attempt to steal from me without being noticed. When I learned of this, I made sure to confiscate what she had stolen from me, with interest, destroying the keys she had to my vaults while getting new ones. I then ran to my friend Neville and told him all that I had learned. We even learned later that year when Voldemort attacked Azkaban, that Bellatrix only seemed to have attacked the Longbottoms, but in fact never even harmed them or Neville as we originally believed. We secretly eloped that year while keeping our relationship as quiet and discreet as possible. When our secret was eventually discovered and Neville murdered, Draco hid me away in his home while Sirius was ambushed due to his uses to Dumbledore no longer necessary. Narcissa Malfoy helped me when she and I learned that I was pregnant. Riddle became my ally then, even helping so far as to locate and protect my remaining friends. When I learned of the Dimension crossing ritual, Hermione who died in the process of helping me ensuring the ritual would go off without a problem, was killed as Voldemorts hideout was discovered. She and Bellatrix fought like wild animals together in aiding Voldemorts forces, keeping Dumbledore busy."

"What about Mr. Riddle?" Odin asked.

"Before we were attacked, I had learned that Nymphadora Tonks and my adopted Uncle Remus had mated and named me their sons Godmother. I took Teddy in after learning that Dumbledore had murdered the Tonks and mortally wounded Nymphadora who died giving birth to Teddy. I already had been subjected to multiple scans by Narcissa when we leaned of my connection to Voldemort."

"You mean, the Horcruxes?" Harry said, getting a nod from his Doppleganger.

"Tom realized the dangers of not having all of his faculties to keep a clear mind, and used some form of ritual to summon the remaining pieces to himself. He already knew that one had been destroyed by me at the end of my second year, a fact that Lucius paid for terribly, and that Dumebledore had found and destroyed yet another, securing the Gaunt ring, though not without paying the price himself with the trap Tom had created in ensuring its protection."

"Despite the loss of two, was he able to retain his sanity?" Harry asked, a stern look upon his face with his arms crossed.

"He did. How do you think I got here?"

His hands on his hips, Harry looked away while taking a big breath. Raising his head, without looking back, "Dumbledore, is he alive?"

"Barely? Toms curse has accelerated since Severus is no longer under his thrall."

"Meaning he'll be dead soon." Frigga said, getting a nod from Helena.

"What did Riddle promise you child?" Odin asked.

"Justice, equality for all of Wizarding kind and the creatures of our world."

With his back still to her, Harry asked, "And for the death of your parents?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" she demanded, shifting the child to another arm in order to relax her aching arm that she had held him with.

"Just answer the question." Harry said aloud.

"Who are you to demand such a thing?" she snarled.

Rolling up the sleeve that concealed his scar upon his arm where he'd been bitten by the Basilisk, he turned back to her and raised up his arm for her to see.

Her eyes widened as she just barely managed to roll up her own. Harry brought his arm to rest next to her own, showing the matching scars. She looked down and then up as he used a free hand to reveal his lightning bolt scar upon his brow.

"Yo...you..." she stuttered.

"I'm you. Your doppleganger, and you are mine."

"Fuck me."

 **Flashback Ends**

Things became situated after that. Harry explained how their two universes diverged and most likely when. He then, with his Grandparents blessing of course, allowed her to stay with him in his quarters where they got to know one another a little better. Over time, she became a part of the family. Harry was a little miffed that she had aligned with Riddle, but let it go as he received a full unedited explanation of her life and didn't like most of what he had learned of her life.

He had of course, introduced Helena to Loki who after a forethought, blood adopted the girl as his own while ensuring the safety of the unborn child within her, making her in effect his daughter. Because of her likeness to him, she was considered Harrys twin. He then introduced her to others, such as Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and Heimdall. Like Harry, she didn't take all that well to Fandral due to the similarities he shared with Sirius. And like Harry, that was a wound that was still fresh in her mind.

Unlike Harry, she felt rather drawn to Hogunn, and he to her, to the point that Harry observed from afar as the man courted his _'sister'_. Harry didn't mind of course, but warned him, that if he ever hurt her, he didn't care how old and or skilled a warrior he was, there'd be a reckoning.

Neville was informed immediately of Helenas existence of course, but was saddened to learn of the passing of his Dimensional double at the hands of Helenas dimensional version of Ronald Weasley. Sadly, Harry's version of Neville was already married to Hannah Abbott, and thus could not do much, except support Helena from afar. Despite Hannah being in the know and supporting herself, both girls felt it would be odd for Neville to have two wives. So, it was saddening to see Helena returning to Asgard with Harry. But that wasn't to say that Neville wouldn't be allowed to see the child born of another version of himself, come into the world. He would do the right thing help and support both Helena and the baby when they needed him.

Helena laughed upon seeing the tired form of her brother as she let the growing child that was her adopted son, Teddy, crawl from the foot of Harrys bed, to the tired and worn form of his Uncle. He raised himself up and began to playfully slap Harry in the face, much to Harry's small amount of annoyance. He chuckled though in good fun and turned over, grabbed the playful boy, and raised him in the air, causing the said baby to squeal in enjoyment.

Helena was so enamored by the scene, that she didn't see the Queen enter the shared quarters. She nearly gave the girl a heart attack when she turned to her side to see the Queen standing before her.

"Oh, My lady, I did not see you?" she made to bow, but was stopped by the Queen who laughed lightly.

"Oh Helena, you know when alone, the formalities aren't necessary."

"But still..."

"Grandmother, you're here. Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he then sat up with the child in his arms and in his lap.

"Yes, Thor has returned from Vanaheim, having repelled the marauders that pillaged Hogunns peoples village."

"Is Hogunn alright, My Lady?" Helena asked.

Frigga with a warm and understanding smile, answered, "He is well. There is to be a celebration tonight of the final victory against the chaos spread throughout the Nine Realms. It would be beneficial of you to attend. The both of you."

"Of course Grandmother."

"Nana, nana." The now loud child shouted as sparks flew from his hands, outstretched as they were towards the Queen of Asgard.

"Oh, you silly boy." she cooed as he remained a bit longer with Harry and Helena as she too played a bit with Teddy.

Meanwhile, on Earth, an ancient and nearly forgotten power has awakened, and an old enemy would soon follow.

 **Finally done, now I can focus on the Dark World. After nearly three grueling months, this chapter is complete. But sadly, until Marvel can correct its issues with Captain America, my other Marvel projects are on hold and on standby. This story will be posted before the seven others up to and including my much promised Power Rangers/Pacific Rim crossover.**

 **As I also stated with the other two stories I spoke of before this one, they will be rebooted as I am removing the HP/BSG while removing all but the first chapter of my Harry Potter/Power Rangers story.**

 **When I post the seven others, I want to post them all at the same time, so it may take a bit longer for me to post anything else, so please bare with me a little bit longer. Until next time.**


	7. Not an update

**Not an Update**

 **Authors note: I have received and read the reviews posted for this story, and I am at an impasse. You have all given me a great deal of support with this story and wish me to not change a thing. I have thought a lot on what you have said, and have decided that maybe I may not have to change the story per se, but I do believe that there is room for improvements through editing and adding on, such as what I haven't said as I have gone over this story several times and saw for myself that this story could use more for character improvement. I thank you and welcome any ideas on how to better this story and an idea on how to work Thor Ragnarok into the story when I get around to it. As it is, the next Chapter is once more being written and continued. Again, I thank you for your support.**


End file.
